WRESTLING LIFE
by LolaWorld
Summary: WWE, spanking, age-play. It's all made up and it's all just for fun. I DO NOT OWN WWE IN ANY WAY. The SHIELD, Seth, Dean, Roman, John Cena, Hunter, Stephanie, Brad Maddox, Enzo, Big Cass, Sami Z, Big Show, ETC. In short: WWE is an unconventional family made up of "parents," "Uncles," and "siblings."
1. SETH LEARNS TO HEED DAD'S FIRST WARNING

**(Slightly revised 6/1/2016) **

Hello, this scene in my head comes from the idea of Seth, Dean and Roman still being 'brothers' off camera and have suto parents which are none other than Hunter and Stephanie. The three young men found each other as kids in an orphanage at age 8, 9 and 10 with Roman being the oldest. (Yes, I'm totally making up the age difference. Go with it here.) The three were a bit too wild to ever be adopted. That is until that one special day. **By age's 10, 11 and 12 they found themselves legally adopted by Hunter and Stephanie**. The couple originally found the three due to Seth stopping a purse thief (yeah, that's it. That sounds good) by stopping a purse thief for Stephanie while Hunter was inside a coffee shop getting coffee for both of them. By time Seth returned with the purse, Hunter had met up with her as well. Stephanie explained to Hunter what he had done. Seth looked very underweight so the couple offered to buy him dinner as a thank you. Plus, send him off with some money. Seth turned them down by saying thank you but he couldn't eat while leaving his two brothers behind. Hunter and Stephanie told him to bring them along.

That evening the couple fell in love with the boys. They were clearly a bit rough around the edges but very sweet in each of their own way. The couple took all three boys in that night and they have all had the most unconventional relationship ever since.

Several years later: Seth is 18, Dean is 19 and Roman is 20 (again, just go with it)

(Remember, this is Fan**Ficiton**. The ages of the wrestlers and MY storyline are **completely made up** from deep within my quirky mind. **I do not own any of WWE rights**.) **(One last side note before the story begins. Seth and Roman currently have **_**zero facial**_** hair in THIS story. XOXO) **

…..

Monday night Raw just ended and Hunter was gathering his family to head out to the hotel. He found Stefanie in their guest office along with two of their boys. She was checking emails on her blackberry while Dean was resting his head on her lap and was sound asleep. She ran her free hand softly through his ash blond loose wavy hair. Roman played a video game on his smart phone. Both boys had changed into their street gear which made them look even younger than they were. Hunter looked at Dean and couldn't help but smirk.

"He's usually our most energetic," Hunter said to Stephanie in a whisper.

"I know, he feels a bit warm. Tomorrow we need to make sure he gets plenty of rest and fluids," stated Stephanie.

Hunter leaned down and felt Dean's forehead himself.

"He is warm," he confirmed then looked at Roman, "how are you feeling buddy?"

Roman was caught up in his game.

"Roman?" Hunter repeated.

"Oh umm yeah, I'm find dad," he answered absent mindedly.

Hunter and Stephanie smirked at each other and playfully Hunter rolled his eyes. Hunter stood up, "I'm going to find our youngest so we can head out."

…..

Kane found Seth kicking a few props around in the back. He had lost the match due to the WWE University voting for J &amp; J security to team up with him against Cena and Ziggler. He was in the middle of a tantrum. He yelled at people and was acting no less than a real brat.

"Seth! Stop right this instance," Kane ordered.

"No! It's all their damn fault! Their fault I lost! Their fault!"

"Stop your tantrum Seth or I'm going to have to let your father know."

Seth continued to yell and kick and throw whatever he could get his hands on.

"That's it," said Kane.

Kane picked Seth up without too much struggle as he was close to twice his size. He held Seth like a rolled up rug in front of him. Pinning his arms from flailing about as his head rested on kane's chest and his legs were held out to the side.

"Let me go please. Please Uncle Kane. I'm sorry! Please don't tell my dad!" Seth pleaded as he kicked his legs doing his best to squirm out of his honorary Uncle's arms and failing miserably.

….

**Chapter 2**

_Seth learns to heed dad's first warning._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kane continued to walk down to where he knew Hunter or Stephanie would more than likely be. Seth continued to squirm, beg and plead. Kane turned a corner and almost ran into Hunter.

Hunter took one look at the situation and instantly knew his youngest boy must have been causing trouble. He deeply sighed.

"What happened?" Hunter asked Kane directly.

"Oh nothing much, just a disgruntled child having a tantrum because he and his chosen team mates lost the match."

"They are freaking idiots!" Seth spat angrily. "It's not fair!"

"Did he break anything?" Hunter asked.

"I don't think so, just made a huge mess in the back," Kane replied.

Hunter sighed heavily again, "Okay thanks I'll take it from here."

Kane nodded and put Seth down in front of Hunter then went about his business. Seth instantly regretted his tantrum when he saw the look on his 'father's' face. He swallowed hard and didn't know what to say.

"So you think its okay to act like a spoiled superstar and throw things around for others to clean up? Humm, is that it?" Hunter asked sternly.

Seth lowered his head shamefully, "no sir," he answered softly.

"Look at me Seth."

Seth did as he was told.

"We are going to go back to where your Uncle found you and you are going to pick up your own mess. Once that is done you and I are going to your dressing room."

"I…I don't need help changing," said Seth hesitantly even though he was certain what his pseudo father really meant.

"Changing your clothes, no, you don't need my help for that; but, changing your attitude, you clearly do."

For some reason Seth lost his common sense and copped a bit of an attitude by mocking what Hunter had just said with a disgruntled look on his face and giving a bla bla bla response.

Hunter looked at him with a raised eyebrow and couldn't help but be taken back a bit surprised.

"Really? You are already in enough trouble and you are going to give me attitude? Alright, apparently you need the punishment FIRST."

Hunter took Seth by the arm and headed to the dressing room set aside just for his boys.

"Dad, no wait, I'm sorry."

"Too late Seth, it's very evident now I should have spanked you this morning when you showed attitude instead of letting you off with a warning."

"I'm sorry. I'll do better. Please dad, I promise."

"That is exactly what you said this morning now isn't it?"

Seth wanted to rebuttal but knew he had nothing to stand on as it was true. Hunter turned another corner and opened the door to where he left Stephanie and his other two boys earlier.

"Oh good you found him," said Stephanie smiling then noticed the expressions, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is someone here didn't like the results of his match and decided to throw a tantrum by throwing things around back stage; then once I got a hold of him he gives me attitude."

Stephanie sighed, "oh Seth."

Hunter took Seth's money in the bank briefcase and sat it down and then picked up a diaper bag Stephanie carries as any one of those boys could emotionally turn into a child, sometimes toddler. It was a COACH diaper bag. If anything it could be mistaken simply as an oversized designer tote. It was something only the family knew. Hunter took out a blanket for Dean and put it over him as he was now sucking his thumb in his sleep. Making it clear he really wasn't feeling well as that generally is the only time he reaches deep into his toddler self. Next he pulled out a wooden spoon. Roman was still busy with his hand held video game but couldn't help but catch what his dad had pulled out of the diaper bag. He eyed it then instantly eyed Seth and just shook his head. Out of the three it was generally always Seth and Dean getting into mischief and trouble. Even when Roman did need to reach deeper into himself as a child, he still managed stay pretty well behaved. Hunter put the wooden spoon into his inside jacket pocket.

"We should be back in less than an hour. Will you be okay?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, that's fine I'll be busy with emails."

"I'm hungry," said Roman not hesitant to voice his needs.

Hunter handed him the diaper bag.

"There are a few snacks in the bag bud. We will try not to take too long."

Roman sighed, "k."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hunter led Seth to the private locker room. Every few minutes Seth tried pleading but it fell onto deaf ears. Once inside the locker room Hunter didn't waste too much time as he had one boy that needed a comfortable bed and another that needed to eat a hardy meal.

"Dad, I'm really, really sorry. I'm sorry I was disrespectful to you and I'm sorry I made a mess," Seth pleaded his case with one last try.

"Too late son," said Hunter frankly as he sat down on a wooden bench.

Seth whimpered as Hunter pulled down his pants and placed him over his lap. Once he had his son adjusted and secured, Hunter began to spank him over his black colored hybrid boxer-briefs. It didn't take long for Seth to start to squirm and softly start to cry.

After two minutes Hunter stopped just long enough to pull Seth's underwear down to his knees and take the wooden spoon out of his inside pocket. His perfectly round, firm bottom was a nice shade of pink.

"Dad, I'm really, really sorry!" Seth cried, "I prooommmiissse I'll be good now!"

"Almost done son," Hunter answered simply.

With that the spoon made contact with Seth's already very tender bottom. Seth started to cry harder almost instantly. Hunter stayed strong and continued until he had given Seth a good seventy-five smacks with the wooden spoon to his sit spots and upper thighs.

"I'm sorry daddy! I'm sorry!"

Seth was sobbing by time Hunter had finished. Once Seth or any of his boys called him daddy during a spanking, he knew they were deeply humbled. He put the wooden spoon away and pulled up his briefs gently before he helped his son off of his lap. Seth quickly re-adjusted himself to sit carefully on his 'fathers' lap and cry on his shoulder. Hunter happily obliged to hold him until he was calm again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hunter returned later with Seth who was showered and changed into street clothes and after cleaning up his mess.

"It's about time, I'm starving," complained Roman.

"Didn't the snacks help at all?" Hunter asked.

"Dad, look at me, they don't call me a power house for nothing."

Hunter smiled proudly, "okay, okay, I get it."

Hunter looked at Dean who looked so peaceful; he just couldn't bear to wake him. He also knew the limo was parked close in the garage. He leaned down and scooped Dean up, blanket and all up into his arms. He held Dean in front of him as his legs straddled his waist and head rested on his shoulder.

Stephanie put her phone into the front pocket of the diaper bag as she placed it onto her shoulder. She took Seth's hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek as she could see in his eyes how small he looked. It was almost a perfect replica of an innocent child. He gave her a bashful smile and gladly accepted her hand.

The five walked toward the limo in the garage. On their way they found Nikki and Bree Bella arguing and saw Nikki slap Bree hard on the face. It clearly wasn't staged. Bree fell back and held her face from the sting as tears swelled in her eyes. Stephanie was just about to handle the situation when John Cena was heard running over.

"Briana, sweetie, are you okay?" He asked as he swooped down and picked her up with ease.

Bree didn't say anything as she was still a bit stunned. John looked at her sister sternly.

"Nicole you are in big trouble young lady."

"But she started it," Nikki whined.

"From what I witnessed Bree was using her words. YOU used your hand and hit her. That is NOT okay."

"But…"

"But nothing Nicole; you just wait until we get back to the hotel."

TBC…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, as you can tell I'm making John Cena 'daddy' to Nikki and Bree. Help me out with some other 'daddy' and son/daughter pairings. For instance let's say Big Show as 'Daddy' who is the 'son' or 'daughter?' **_**Give me some ideas please.**_

**PLEASE REVIEW. It shows me my time and energy was truly appreciated. Thank you! XOXO**


	2. AT THE HOTEL

AT THE HOTEL

"Bree, I'm really sorry I hit you. Really, really sorry."

"Fine Nikki," Bree said as she is usually always too submissive to fight back.

"See daddy, I said I was sorry and Bree said fine."

John (Cena) opened the hotel door and sighed tiredly.

"Thank you for apologizing to your sister Nicole; but, you're still going to be punished," he said simply as he held the door open for his girls.

Bree walked in with her luggage and couldn't help but smirk to herself. It was comforting to her to know that their 'dad' wasn't going to let her get away with what she did. Nikki walked in pouting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stephanie and Hunter entered the hotel two bedroom suite with their three boys. Roman and Seth went directly to the food they had ordered from room service when they were a mile away from the hotel. Dean was now in a deep sleep so Hunter carried him to bed. Stephanie helped change Dean from his jeans into sleep pants and they both tucked him in and kissed him goodnight. They joined their other two boys for a late dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside a room a couple floors below.

"Adam, you know dad (aka The Undertaker) said you can't suck on lollipops unless it's for your (WWE) persona. It's bad for your teeth," said Michael (aka The Miz).

"Dad isn't here sooo chilax already."

"No, dad isn't but I am. I am your big brother and you know I am in charge."

"Nuu uhh Uncle Kane is."

Michael sighed, "Adam, you know as well as I do that Uncle Kane only gets involved if I do something stupid or if you refuse to listen to me. Plus, we're going to see dad in a few days for Christmas; do you really want me to tell him that you haven't been behaving? You _**know**_ what he'll do if he finds out I had to punish you."

"Why can't you be a cool big brother for once and just let me enjoy my sucker?"

"Because I agree with dad, it's bad for your teeth now throw it away or I will and you'll be going to bed with a warm bottom for not listening to me."

"You, big brother are nothing but a true lemon," pouted Adam as he threw away his sucker.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Michael answered plopping on the bed nearest the window before he began his nightly email check.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(WARNING! This little section involves adult breastfeeding. I'm totally just testing the waters here.)**

Vickie (Guerrero) and Michael (Cole) were getting ready for bed when they heard a knock on their bedroom suite door.

"It's open," called out Michael.

Dolph (Ziggler) opened the door with a sweet smile upon his face.

"I took a shower and I'm all ready for bed now."

Vickie had already prepped pillows around her as she was waiting for her son to arrive for their nightly routine.

"I'm ready for you baby," said Vickie with warm smile.

Dolph smiled ear to ear and went right to his mother and knew exactly how to position himself. Michael shook his head.

"Vick, you do realize our son is nine-teen right? A lot of people just might think it's time to wean him off."

"A lot of people just don't understand the special bond Michael," Vickie stated simply as she un-snapped her nursing bra and guided her nipple into Dolph's mouth.

Michael sighed, "Fine, I'm going to take a shower myself, I'll be back shortly."

Dolph looked up at his mother with his baby blue eyes sweetly as Vicky looked down at him fondly and stroked his soft blond curls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stephanie walked out from the bedroom, "he wants you Hunter."

"Me?"

"Yep, you."

"Alright," said Hunter as he took a couple more bites, a quick sip of his drink, wiped his mouth and headed into the bedroom to help comfort his second oldest son.

Hunter sat down on the bed next to Dean and began to run his fingers through his hair.

"Hey buddy, mommy said you wanted me huh? What do you need?"

Dean sat up as best as he could and crawled onto Hunter straddled his waist and rested his head down on his chest.

Dean yawned then sleepily answered, "I just wanted to cuddle. You're a lot bigger so its easier…but…"

"But what?" Hunter asked hugging his son and rocking him gently.

"But I just wish you were as soft as mommy and…." Dean yawned, "and mommy...(yawn)…mommy smells sweeter."

Hunter chuckled, "well, sorry I can't help you there."

"You could put some of mommy's perfume on?" Dean asked innocently.

Hunter chuckled again, "just go to sleep, you're delusional," he teased as he kissed the top of his son's head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nikki was over John's knee, bare bottom as Bree watched justice being served. John had first used his hand and was now using a hairbrush. Nikki's beautifully tanned, perfectly round bubble shape bottom was sporting a nice crimson color. She kicked her legs so much her panties had fallen from her thighs down to her ankles. She had one hand gripped on John's leg and the other holding onto the bed comforter.

"I'm sorry," Nikki sobbed, "I'm sorry I hit Bree. I'll be good daddy! I'll be good! I'm sorry!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In another room…

"I can't believe you got in a fight with Summer Rae," said CM punk as he placed a band aid on the girls arm.

"I can't believe she freaking pushed me. It's not my fault that guy was checking me out and not her."

"Yeah well if dad…."

Ring Ring Ring

"Damn," said Phil (CM punk)

"Hello?" Phil answered.

"Philip, is AJ okay?" The concerned father-figure asked right away.

"Yeah, hello to you too dad."

"Philip, don't smart mouth me, not now. Paul (The big show) just called me and told me that AJ and Summer were in a fight," said Steve (Stone Cold Steve Austin).

"AJ was just defending herself dad."

"Were you there?"

"No, but AJ told me what happened and I believe her."

Steve sighed, "Let me talk to her please."

Phil sighed as well and handed the phone over to his 'little sister,' "dad wants to talk to you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty minutes earlier, Paul (The big show) carried a kicking and screaming Summer from the lobby back to their room as he covered her mouth. Jonathan (Fandango) opened the door and let his 'father' and 'sister' in. Paul put summer down and quickly stood her to her side and gave her ten hard swats on her small but firmly rounded bottom.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT!

"It is NOT okay to have tantrums! Especially when I tell you to do something little girl!"

"But it's not my faaauuuulllt," Summer whined and cried.

"Paige told me exactly what happened Summer. The boy was paying attention to AJ and you got upset and started the fight."

"But, but…."

"But what Summer?"

"It's not my faaaauuulllltt."

Jonathan rolled his eyes and went back to the TV to watch his show.

"It's not your fault that you slapped AJ and pushed her into the vending machine which she cut herself on? That's not your fault?"

"Noooooooooooooooooooo," Summer cried and whined.

"Go stand in the corner. I have a phone call to make."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wade (Barrett) opened the door and as he did he ordered his son to change the channel.

"Corey (Graves) don't even THINK about ordering porn or so help me I'll blister your butt," he said before he opened the door then saw his daughter, "what happened to your key?"

"I forgot it," said Paige as she walked in with a bucket of ice.

Wade took the bucket, "And what took you so long?"

"Summer and AJ got in a fight. I had to explain to Summer's dad what I saw."

"What did you see?"

"That it was all Summer's fault. She got mad at AJ and pushed her against the vending machine."

"I know AJ is your best friend so do you swear to me that it was REALLY Summer that started it and not AJ?"

Corey eyed his 'sister' from his peripheral and simply smirked and shook his head slightly as he knew chances were high that Paige was covering for AJ.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy, I don't feel good," stated Cameron sadly.

Dave (Batista) looked down at his little girl and picked her up, "Ohh my poor baby. I know Dean wasn't feeling well earlier either. I hope it's nothing too serious," he said as he held her and swayed with her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

It didn't take long for Cameron to fall asleep with a thumb in her mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody (Rhodes) was rough housing with his brother, Heath (Slater) and while doing so knocked into their little sister, Eva Marie which caused her to spill her nail polish all over her PJ's and the comforter.

"You guuuyyys, look what you made me do!" Eva whined as she saw the mess.

Randy had just showered and finished getting dressed as he walked out and saw his boys messing around and causing the big mess.

"BOYS! FRONT AND CENTER, NOW!"

Cody and Heath knew that tone well and knew better than to test their 'father.' They obeyed instantly.

"Princess, go in the bathroom and clean up and change while I deal with your brothers."

"K daddy."

Randy watched his little girl gather knew sleepwear and head into the bathroom before he brought his attention onto his two boys.

"Before I went into the shower, WHAT did I tell both of you?"

Both boys looked at him like a deer caught in headlights.

Randy sighed and turned directly to his oldest.

"Heath, what did I say?"

"You told us to stop messing around and find something quiet to do cuz we needed to get to bed earlier than normal cuz we were leaving extra early in the morning."

"Ohh so you _did_ hear me."

"Heath sighed, "sorry dad."

Randy raised his eyebrow, "so what is your reasoning…Cody?"

"We were kinda fighting over the remote."

"Kinda?"

"Well, yeah, we weren't really mad at each other. We were play being mad and umm yeah, then we knocked into Eva," confessed Cody.

"So you both started messing around after I told you both to settle down? Correct?"

Both boys hung their heads, "yes sir."

Randy looked at both of them for a moment before he spoke.

"Boys, each of you stand in a corner, now."

They both whimpered but obeyed. Randy went to the bathroom and retrieved a hairbrush from his 'daughter.' He sat down on one of the king size beds.

"Cody, you first, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy?"

"Yes Dean?"

"If I'm still sick by Christmas, does that mean I don't get to celebrate it?" Dean asked very soft spoken.

Hunter couldn't help but feel a bit warm and fuzzy inside when any of his boys let their 'little boy' selves out.

"Of course not buddy. If we have to put a mask on you so you can at least lie on the couch with everyone around you then so be it."

"I can't wait. We get to see Uncle Shawn (Michaels) and our cousins, Brad (Maddox) and Maryse; but, you know who I'm most excited to see?"

"I bet it's the same person I'm super excited to see as well, am I right?"

"Colby!" stated Dean as excited as he could in his weak form.

"Yep, she is on winter holiday for a whole month. I'm sure your little sister is just as excited to see all of you," smiled Hunter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody walked back to the corner with a very red stinging bottom and tears falling down his boyish face. Heath was over Randy's lap and he proceeded to give him a spanking he hoped his 'son' would not soon forget.

"Dad! Dad! Please stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Heath cried.

"Oh you will be sorry little boy. We have only just begun," stated Randy firmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma walked in and looked at her 'father,' Chris (Jericho) and brother Justin (Gabriel).

"Hey kiddo, did you find the ice machine?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, but I think I found more than that," she said softly.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"I took a video of a fight I saw."

"A fight? Who was fighting?" Justin asked as his interest was now peaked.

"Summer and AJ."

"Oh, they at it again, hum?" Asked Chris.

"Yeah, but…."

"But what baby girl?"

"I think Summer is getting blamed for it."

"Let me see the video," said Chris as he held out his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**THANK YOU for your reviews! When you take a moment to review its shows me that you appreciate my time and energy spent in writing it. That means a lot to me.**

**XOXO**


	3. JUSTICE

"**A fight? Who was fighting?" Justin asked as his interest was now peaked.**

"**Summer and AJ."**

"**Oh, they at it again, hum?" Asked Chris.**

"**Yeah, but…."**

"**But what baby girl?"**

"**I think Summer is getting blamed for it."**

"**Let me see the video," said Chris as he held out his hand.**

**Justice**

Ring ring ring ring…

"Hello?" Paul (Big Show) answered.

"Paul, its Chris, Emma caught something very interesting on video. It involves Summer and AJ."

"Let me guess; is it Summer pushing AJ into the vending machine?"

"No, quite the opposite; its AJ pushing herself into the vending machine. My guess is so she could lie and say Summer did it."

Paul sighed as he looked over at his daughter still standing in the corner, "What room are you staying?"

"582."

"Summer and I will be right there to see the video."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paul watched the video and looked over at Summer.

"Baby girl, why didn't you tell me you didn't do it? You just kept saying it wasn't your fault."

"I..I don't know daddy. I was just so confused and when you came and saw me fighting with AJ you thought I was holding onto her instead of her holding me and you were so mad and…(tears falling) I'm sorry."

As Paul was sitting on the edge of the bed he held out his hand for his daughter to step closer. As she did he guided her closer and helped her onto his lap and cuddled her tenderly.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have examined the evidence more. I mean, I know you can be a firecracker but I also know you are more mouthy than physical and don't normally push or hit."

"It's okay daddy, I don't know why AJ hates me so much."

"I don't think she hates you. I think she just became brattier after her daddy retired and clearly her big brother doesn't keep her in check as often as he should," said Justin adding in his two cents.

"Mmm and on that note," said Chris, "Steve (Stone Cold) has enlisted me to keep those two in check since he retired from WWE. I clearly have slacked and I too am sorry Summer; but, I promise, this ends now. And if you will excuse me I have a little girl to see who needs her bottom heated."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Knock Knock

Phil (CM Punk) checked the peep hole then opened the door.

"Hey Uncle Chris," he said as he opened the door further and moved to let him in.

Chris stepped in, "hi Phil, where is your sister?"

"In the bathroom brushing her teeth, getting ready for bed."

"Okay, I'll wait. So tell me, do you know the story about Summer and AJ?"

"About tonight? I just know Summer pushed AJ into a vending machine and AJ's arm got cut on something sticking out from it. She attacked her over some guy."

"So you believe her?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you have known Summer for over a long time now, have you ever seen her just attack someone, especially over a boy?"

"Well, not over a boy but I know Summer hit Nat that one time."

"True, yes, but Natalya said some pretty mean things about her too."

Punk shrugged, "Yeah, okay, soooo what's your point?" He asked with a bit of a tone.

"Watch it little boy or by the end of my visit you too will end up over my knee."

Punk unfolded his crossed arms, "Sorry Uncle Chris, and umm what do you mean too? You're here to spank AJ? I don't get it."

"Emma caught AJ and Summer on video as you know she likes to document her life; well, in the process of that, she recorded AJ taunting Summer. Plus, it also showed Paige pushing Summer closer to AJ so it would appear somehow that it was Summer that pushed AJ. Which reminds me…"

Chris sends a text message to Wade explaining that Paige was involved with helping AJ in getting Summer in trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wade read the text message.

"Paaaaiiigge," Wade called out to his daughter who was in the other room of the suite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AJ walked out of the bathroom feeling proud of herself, thinking she got away with getting Summer in trouble. She sees Chris and suddenly isn't feeling so sure of herself.

"Umm hey Uncle Chris, what brings you in our room?" She asked nervously

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NEXT MORNING AT THE AIRPORT….**

It was early and many of the younger WWE superstars did not care at all to be up. Dean was feeling better but not by much. Seth was tired but was on his best behavior due to the spanking he had received less than 24 hours prior. Roman, which was uncommon, was whining and complaining. He walked in front of his parents along with Seth but not until he struggled with getting his luggage out of the back of the cab and complaining about it the entire time. Hunter sighed, made a knowing face and looked at his watch.

"What is it?" Stephanie asked.

"It's been about two months since Roman last got in trouble. It's about that time," Hunter smirked.

"What? Are you serious? You keep track of how often you punish the boys?"

"No, with Dean and Seth there is no way I could keep track; but, with our powerhouse, yes, and I'm telling you a spanking lasts him about two months. I swear by it."

"Really?"

"Truly, IF Roman does push his attitude to the point of landing over my knee, mark that calendar two months from now and watch."

"You..what..no way..yet, I am curious now. Okay, fine, IF Roman does end up in that much trouble I'll mark the calendar."

Hunter chuckled, threw one of the bags over his shoulder then leaned his head back into the cab.

"Dean, buddy, wake up. I don't think you want the world to take photos of me carrying you do you?"

"I don't care daddy," Dean answered sleepily.

The cab driver raised his eyebrow from hearing Dean call Hunter daddy but didn't put too much thought into it.

"I think you will care when you are feeling better. Trust me buddy, I can't carry you right now. It's much too public. You don't want that photo in the tabloids. I promise you will thank me later."

Dean whined and whimpered but got out of the cab. Stephanie felt so bad for him. She cupped her hands around her face.

"Sweetheart, baby, I know you want more than anything to just be our little boy and rest; but, as you can see around us we are at the airport and lots of people and paparazzi is always around somewhere. Be a big boy for mommy and daddy. When we are waiting for the arrival of the plane you can rest on my lap and then on the plane you can rest on me there too. That's the extent of what we can do around the public, okay pumpkin?"

Dean let out a bit of a whimper as it took every bit of energy he physically had to mentally change his little Dean emotions and mentality back to big Dean; at least enough to fool the public eye. Stephanie noticed and smiled and gave him a cheek to cheek hug and whispered in his ear.

"good boy. Mommy is very proud of you."

Dean blushed a bit and mumbled a groggily thanks. Hunter took Dean's bags so all he had to carry were his own two legs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Passed security and waiting for the arrival of the plane sat many of the WWE family. Aj, wearing baby blue sweats with JUICY written on the back and a perfectly fitted zip up hoodie couldn't stop fidgeting in her seat. She sat between Chris and CM punk. She noticed Paige avoided sitting directly on her sore bottom by sitting on her father's lap (Wade Barret). Her bottom hung passed his thigh just enough for comfort. AJ knew how her friend had also gotten in trouble as they were best friends and told each other everything. She gave up the fight of trying to find a comfortable way to sit on a regular chair. She looked over at her brother who was sleeping against the wall. She then looked over the other direction and took a deep breath of hope.

"Uncle Chris?"

"Yes short stuff?" He asked kindly.

"Can I sit on your lap?"

"I don't know, can you?" He teased.

"Unnccllee Chhrriisss."

Chris chuckled, looked down at his 'daughter,' Emma, as she rested her head on his outer shoulder.

"Yes, you may, but do it carefully so not to disturb Emma okay?"

She smiled a big smile of relief and motioned her head yes as she got up and carefully sat on her uncle's lap as her friend Paige was doing. She rested her head on his other shoulder and Chris gave her a warm, loving squeeze before he noticed what his nineteen year old 'son,' Justin, (Gabriel) was doing.

"Justin, it's six in the morning, put that game away."

"Aww dad come on, it's not like we're doing anything right now," Justin said as he kept playing his hand held.

"Then use this downtime for something more productive like reading, educating your mind, not rotting it."

"I'm not rotting it, it's good for hand and eye coordination," Justin again answered while still playing.

"Justin, put the game away. You know you're not allowed on that thing more than an hour a day; do you REALLY want to spend that hour now? I thought you told me your favorite time to play was right after dinner."

Justin was too into the game to really think about anything else.

"Yeah, dad, now, come on."

"Fine, I'm watching the clock and I better not hear you whine about not being able to play later."

"Yeah yeah fine," Justin saying brushing his dad off so he can focus.

Chris sighed knowing very well he would have to be dealing with him later that evening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean lied across a few chairs and rested his head on Stephanie's lap and fell back to sleep. Seth read a book and Roman couldn't seem to find anything to satisfy him while he waited. Hunter walked over from checking the monitors.

"Our plane is going to be delayed by twenty minutes, not too bad I guess," he said as he sat between Stephanie and Seth.

Roman heard what his father said, he was already feeling grumpy and didn't want to chance getting in trouble by saying something disrespectful so he got up and walked over to the window. Roman simply woke up in a bad mood and he just couldn't shake it. He watched the planes outside; but, it didn't seem to help calm him as much as he hoped. Bray (Wyatt) and Bo (Dallas) walk into the area. Bray was busy checking his schedule and wasn't focused highly on where his boy was going.

"Hey Roman," said Bo.

Roman tightened his fists and took a deep breath. To Roman (and his brothers) he found Bo to be one of the most obnoxious people he knew. He thought of him as that one cousin he would gladly go through life without ever knowing.

"Hello Bo," Roman answered as he gritted his teeth.

"Sooo wacha doin?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Mmmm no, not really."

Roman rolled his eyes, "Bo, please just leave me alone."

"Why?"

"Because I asked you to."

"But why?"

"Oh my God Bo! Because I am trying to have some quiet time," Roman answered and prayed what he said would work.

Seth noticed and sat a bit closer to watch as he knew how much Roman couldn't stand Bo and wanted to see what would happen.

"Why do you want quiet time?" Bo asked.

Bo was grating on Roman's last nerve.

"Didn't you know that being around positive people is a sure way of cheering you up?" Bo announced.

"Goooo aaawwwaaayy BO," Roman tried again.

"If you just want to be happier you just have to BOOO LEee.."

POW!

Roman punched Bo right in the mouth and instantly felt sorry as Roman truly isn't a bad guy, just a lost kid from the streets with a bit of a temper that likes to show itself every now and then.

"Shit, shit, shit, Bo I'm so sorry!" Roman tried as Bo held his mouth and started to cry.

Bray ran over as well as Hunter. Hunter pulled Roman aside by his arm and got right near his ear.

"Little boy you are so, SO lucky we are in public right now or I would have you across my knee this VERY second!" Hunter stated in a loud whisper.

"Daddy, I'm sorry," Roman attempted to whisper back and feeling very young in age.

"Go sit by your mother and wait for me."

"But…"

"Now!"

Roman flipped up his hoodie to cover his face and quickly made his way over to Stephanie. He held his head in his hands as he rested his elbows on his knees. He couldn't believe what he had just done. Seth was wide eyed as he saw it all go down but said nothing to further antagonize his brother as he walked by him. Stephanie was upset but knew her son would be chastised more than enough by her husband. She sighed and kept rubbing Dean's back in order to keep him sleeping. She didn't want him awake and riled up.

Twenty minutes later Hunter was back after he had helped Bray and Bo as best as he could. He looked at Seth who was sitting next to Roman. By the look on Hunters face, Seth knew to move and he did without hesitation. Hunter sat down.

"Roman, go to the nearest bathroom and wait for me."

Roman looked at Hunter with wide eyes, "but dad, you can't punish me here, it's too public, people can hear."

"Oh, there is another way for me to punish you that hardly makes much sound and his much more effective."

"No daddy, please, please not that."

"You're already getting 6 Roman, don't make it 8."

He whimpered then stood up and went right to the nearest bathroom without any further delay. Hunter pinched the bridge of his nose as he hated ever punishing any of his kids; but this way, it was always the hardest.

"Hon, do you really have to use that? Can't it wait until we get to Texas?"

"That's several hours from now Steph. Bray and Bo are going to miss their flight as Bray has taken him to the local urgent care. We think Roman may have broken his nose. So, I'm sorry Steph but no, it can't wait."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, my AWESOME readers, any guesses as to **_**what**_** it is that Hunter will be using to punish Roman? I'll give you ONE clue…its **_**NON-**_**sexual so don't go there. Lol**

**And please review as it lets me know how much my writing is appreciated. Thank you! XOXO**


	4. FLYING TO TEXAS

"**You're already getting 6 Roman, don't make it 8."**

**He whimpered then stood up and went right to the nearest bathroom without any further delay. Hunter pinched the bridge of his nose as he hated ever punishing any of his kids; but this way, it was always the hardest.**

"**Hon, do you really have to use that? Can't it wait until we get to Texas?"**

"**That's several hours from now Steph. Bray and Bo are going to miss their flight as Bray has taken him to the local urgent care. We think Roman may have broken his nose. So, I'm sorry Steph but no, it can't wait."**

FLYING to TEXAS

Hunter grabbed the "diaper bag" and stood up.

"Seth, come with me please."

Seth became very nervous, "Whh why dad, what did I do?"

"Nothing, I need you to stand outside the bathroom and make sure your brother and I have privacy."

"Ohh," Seth looked at his mother then back at Hunter, "Okay," he sighed as he hated to help his dad in anyway associated with punishing his brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam (Rose) looked around and noticed his big brother was busy on his phone. He retrieved his backpack and snuck a piece of candy from his secret stash and popped it in his mouth.

"I saw that," said a very deep husky voice.

Adam almost choked then snapped his head in the direction from where the voice came. His blue eyes widen like huge cup saucers. He whimpered immediately and grabbed a napkin and took out the candy.

Kane chuckled, "caught you red handed hum?"

"Yeah…sorry," Adam answered and sighed heavily as he threw the chocolate in nearby garbage.

Kane sighed, "Do you have your toothbrush and toothpaste in your backpack as well?"

"Yeah, you know how my dad and big brother are totally crazy strict about it," the eighteen year old answered somberly.

Kane looked over at Michael (The Miz) then back at his youngest nephew, Adam.

"If you PROMISE to eat only three pieces and then brush your teeth before we board, I will pretend I never saw a thing, deal?"

Adam looked up at his massive sized uncle, "Really? Yeah, I promise!"

Kane smiled, "Okay then, go for it. I'll block the view from Michael."

"Thanks; but, curious, why don't you just tell Mikey that you said I could have some?"

"I could; but, we both know that he would only turn around and tell your dad and then that will get ME in trouble. Remember, your dad is MY big brother; and you of all people know how big brothers can be," he chuckled lightly.

"Ooo yeah, good point," Adam smiled ear to ear as he popped the first chocolate morsel in his mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth stood outside the bathroom entrance as Hunter entered inside to give his oldest his punishment. Roman knew the first question his father would ask so he supplied the answer without the question.

"The room is empty, I checked."

Hunter nodded, "Alright, good."

Hunter placed the oversized, designer "diaper" tote bag on the bathroom sink counter.

"You know I don't want to do this Roman; but, you know I have to, right?"

"Yes sir," Roman answered as bravely as he could

"Why did you hit Bo? What could he possibly have done to you in order for you to punch him in the mouth?"

"Nothing dad, honest. I just lost it. I mean yeah, he was being really annoying like he always is; but, that's all he was doing. He didn't deserve to be hit like that. I feel awful."

"I'm glad you already feel remorseful. Let's get this over with; jeans and boxers down and bend over the counter here."

"Please, dad, please, I'm really sorry."

"Roman, you prolong this and it only gets worse."

He whimpered with a feeling of defeat and did as he was told. Hunter reached inside the bag and pulled out a rattan cane. Roman whimpered again but said nothing. Hunter rolled up his sleeve and swished the cane a few times in the air. Hunter then sat the cane down and pulled out a jar of petroleum-jelly. His son was to be taught a lesson; but, not with intent of any true lasting harm. He took a good size amount of the jelly and rubbed it generously over his eldest son's beautifully, firm, rounded, tanned bottom. Once that was completed, Hunter washed his hands and retrieved the cane again.

"Roman, you are receiving six lashes. You are to count each one, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

Hunter swished the cane a few more times in the air; his foot was in perfect placement as it lined with Roman's curve of his bottom. He motioned softly a couple times before he moved his hand back further and landed the cane very sharply against Roman's bottom. Roman hissed and tears instantly formed.

"One Sir."

Hunter waited about five seconds to line the cane up again perfectly.

SWISH!

"Mmmm, two sir!" Roman replied as he tightened his fists due to the pain.

To Roman it felt like a knife edge of fire and lightning. Hunter lined the cane again perfectly.

SWISH!

Roman let out a small cry but knew he had to stay as quiet as he could in order not to draw attention to the public.

"Three sir," he stated as tears fell down his beautiful face.

Hunter wanted it over with quickly; but, he knew he had to be careful and precise in order to not cause any true damage to his son's skin or body. He lined the cane up again and took a deep breath.

SWISH!

Roman went back and forth on his feet and wanted to bolt from the room. It took everything in him to not runaway or move. He started to cry harder.

"Four Sir."

Hunter started to rub Roman's back.

"You're doing wonderfully son, just two more."

Again, Hunter lined the cane.

SWISH!

Roman let out a bit of a scream, louder than he meant to. Loud enough for Seth to hear and his heart instantly saddened as he could hear the agony in his brother's voice.

"Shhhhhh baby boy almost finished. Which number was it?" Hunter asked tenderly.

"Five Sir," Roman sobbed as quietly as he could manage.

"Alright, just one more to go."

Hunter looked at the previous five thinly stripped marks that were now vividly placed on his son's tender bottom. He placed the cane over Roman's fleshiest area. He studied himself, pulled his arm back then landed with a good sound force.

Roman's knees almost buckled from the pain. He cried and wanted to straighten up and rub his bottom immensely; but, he waited for further instruction once he let his father know the number.

"Sss six…ssiissir," Roman finally managed to say.

Hunter put the cane down and tapped his son on the shoulder to let him know it was now okay to stand. Roman didn't hesitate; he stood up and instantly threw his arms around Hunter and sobbed over his shoulder. Hunter held him as long as Roman needed him to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth quickly placed a pillow on Roman's seat of the plane just as Roman was about to sit. Once he felt the softness of the pillow he looked over at Seth and gave him a heartfelt thank you through his eyes and soft smile. Seth nodded in understanding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shawn (Michaels, aka The Heartbreak Kid) waited at the airport with his daughter, Mayrse, son, Brad (Maddox) and niece, Colby. Six-teen year old Colby especially couldn't wait to see her parents and three older brothers. Due to scheduling and commitments, she had Thanksgiving with her Uncle Shawn and her two favorite cousins; but, was unable to spend it with her immediate family. It had been four month since she seen any of them physically. It wouldn't be long until the family was once again fully united.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review please, thank you. Side note, I'll be updating my other stories shortly as well. **

**XOXO**


	5. Holidays with Family

**Shawn (Michaels, aka The Heartbreak Kid) waited at the airport with his daughter, Mayrse, son, Brad (Maddox) and niece, Colby. Six-teen year old Colby especially couldn't wait to see her parents and three older brothers. Due to scheduling and commitments, she had Thanksgiving with her Uncle Shawn and her two favorite cousins; but, was unable to spend it with her immediate family. It had been four month since she seen any of them physically. It wouldn't be long until the family was once again fully united.**

**Holidays with Family**

Colby had been lost in texting with her friends and listening to music on her iPod. She hadn't noticed her family approaching. Hunter, Stephanie and their three boys soon appeared from around the corner. Shawn and his two noticed right away and waved along with their welcomed smiles.

Colby continued to be oblivious to her surroundings as she shut out the world around her. Her family was a mere couple of inches away. They exchanged hugs with Shawn, Brad and Maryse. Finally Hunter casually sat right next to Colby and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see her father quirking his eyebrow at her but with a warm smile to show he wasn't upset. She quickly took off her earphones and put her phone down. She launched into Hunters arms and sat on his lap as she hugged him tight.

"Daddy!"

"Hello princess."

Colby glanced over from the corner of her eye to see her mother and adopted brothers waiting for their hugs. She kissed her father on the cheek then jumped up to greet the rest of her family. She hugged her mother then Seth. Roman picked her up and hugged her tight. It was Dean's turn. She could tell he wasn't his usual self.

"Ooo, you don't look so hot, what's wrong?" Colby asked gently.

"Just a bad cold I think. Just really wanting to get out of the public eye so I can go back to really relaxing; but, I am really happy to see you. I just don't really have the energy to show it. I'm sawwy."

Dean didn't mean to say sorry the way he did. His toddler self had escaped, desperate to be free. It didn't go unnoticed by his family as everyone automatically looked around to see if any strangers were in ear shot but the coast was clear. Colby hugged him carefully and whispered softly into his ear.

"My poor baby brother, take my hand and I'll help you to the car okay?"

Dean smiled graciously at her and felt very thankful that he was able to let his guard down with his sixteen year old sister as well as the rest of his pseudo family. Stephanie gave Colby another kiss for being so sweet and rubbed Dean's back for a moment before they all headed to the parking lot.

**XXXXXXX**

By time Shawn had driven everyone from the airport and onto the freeway, Dean was out like a light; snuggled up against Stephanie and sleeping soundly. Colby couldn't help but notice Roman kept shifting in his seat. She sent him a text message as to not embarrass him in front of their cousins.

"Injury or punishment?" Colby texted.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Roman texted back.

"Okay, fine, don't tell me. I thought we didn't keep secrets."

"We don't; but you're my baby sister, can't you allow me some dignity?" He texted back with a smiley face sticking out its tongue.

She smirked to herself then wrote, "injury it is. XOXO"

Roman looked as she was sitting directly next to him and gave her an appreciative smile and a wink. She smiled back and cuddled up against him.

**XXXXX**

"We're here." Shawn announced cheerfully as he parked in his long driveway.

"It's about time. I have to pee soooo bad." Seth whimpered as he climbed out over Dean and Stephanie.

Stephanie smacked his bottom with a good firm smack.

"What was that for?" Seth whined as he continued climbing over and then got out.

"For being rude, you could have waited for me and Dean to get out first."

"Ugh but mom, seriously, he's still sleeping and I totally can't wait any longer." He announced as he started to dance a bit.

"You could have still used your manners and said excuse me."

"Okay, I'm sorry…really sorry. May I ppllleeaase go in the house now?"

"Fine, go."

Seth didn't hang around for another moment and jolted into the house through the garage as Shawn had just opened it. Brad couldn't help but laugh. "I guess someone drank a bit too much water."

Hunter opened the other side of the door in order to take Dean from Stephanie and carry him inside. Everyone else made their way out as well as they grabbed their luggage and whatnot. Hunter followed Shawn inside.

"I know Dean would normally stay with his brothers and Brad; but until he feels better Steph and I decided to have him stay with us. Do you still have that pull out couch in our usual guest room?"

"I do, yes." Shawn answered with a smile as he took the bags from Hunter. "Let me help you. I know you're perfectly strong enough but, that boy is laying on you like dead weight which only makes him that much heavier."

Hunter gently moved Dean up in position again. "Yes, you're right, a 220 pound rag doll." Hunter said softly with a smirk then added, "thanks."

**XXXXX**

It was a little past eight A.M. the next morning when Dean woke up on the pull out couch. He sat up and looked around and spotted his parents. He smiled, climbed out of his bed and stalked over to them. He was about to pounce when something caught his eye. The blanket seemed to be covering three people instead of the expected two. Dean leaned in and pulled the comforter down a bit. With doing so he grew a huge smile. It was his baby sister. He gently shook her. She mumbled and looked up to see who it was.

"Deeeaaann, it's too early. Go back to bed."

"Ohh come on, it's snowing! We can build a snowman." Dean said as he did his best to whisper.

"It sounds like you are feeling much better but you are NOT going outside today; one more day in bud." Hunter interrupted with his eyes still closed.

"Aww no way, come on."

"I mean it Dean. You don't want a relapse, especially when tomorrow is Christmas Eve." Hunter stated simply. "Why don't you see if one of your brothers are up and play a video game in the media room?"

Dean sighed, "fiiiine."

When no one responded he simply left and hunted down his brothers. He knew they would be in Brad's room and he walked in to find that he was right.

XXXXXXXXXX

It's noon when Shawn walked in. He found Brad, Seth, Dean and Roman playing a video game.

"UGH! I'M SO SICK OF THIS STUPID DAMN GAME!" Brad snapped then threw the controller.

"Bradly!" Shawn announced firmly, "you know better than to throw things in the house, especially out of anger."

"I didn't break anything! Back off!" Brad snapped without thinking but then suddenly regretted it.

Roman, Dean and Seth each shot their heads over to Brad, each not believing they heard what they just heard. Shawn grabbed a nearby wooden spoon, walked over and grabbed Brads arm and lifted him up.

"Dad, wait, no, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please, I take it back. Please, please, please."

"Too late Bradley, you know better than to speak to me like that." Shawn chastised as he walked Brad over to the couch.

Shawn sat down and pulled Brad right over his lap. He yanked down his sweats and underwear without hesitation. Brad swung his hand back to try and stop his bare bottom being displayed in front of his cousins.

"Dad! No, please, not here, not here. I'm sorry!"

Shawn slapped Brad's hand and pushed it away and he continued to pull down his clothes.

"If you can disrespect me in front of others I can spank you in front of them. Keep your hand down or I'll get my belt."

Brad whined, "daaaad, please, I'm so sorry."

"Not as sorry as you are about to be."

Shawn started right away with the use of the wooden spoon. Brad started to squirm and kick his legs as he held onto his father's pant leg. Roman, Seth and Dean each knew how it felt to be in Brad's position. Each of them did not envy him whatsoever.

A good couple of minutes passed before Shawn stopped. Brad's pert, firm, rounded bottom was sporting a good crimson color. Brad was sobbing and his words were far from coherent. Shawn helped lift Brads clothes back up and Brad stood up just long enough to crawl back onto his father's lap and cry on his shoulder.

"Sshhhh its okay now son, its okay."

Three months later…

Hunter walked down the coliseum and to his make-shift office with Dean in tow.

"Oww dad, you're hurting my arm." Dean whined.

"In a minute, the pain you feel on your bottom will be much, much worse."

**Please Review. Thank you!**


	6. Dean, Oh Dean

Three months later…

Hunter walked down the coliseum and to his make-shift office with Dean in tow.

"Oww dad, you're hurting my arm." Dean whined.

"In a minute, the pain you feel on your bottom will be much, much worse."

Dean…oh, Dean.

Dean lost all common sense and without any warning for his father he purposely buckled at his knees. This caused Hunter to stumble and have to jump over his son in order not to fall himself.

"Dean! What in the hell are you doing?!" Hunter asked sternly once he found his balance again.

"I don't want a spanking." Dean answered simply.

"And you think by throwing yourself to the ground is going to stop that? Wrong! You just made it worse on yourself little boy."

Dean tried to squirm away; but, he had no such luck. Hunter managed to get a hold of under his arms, picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. He gave him three hard smacks on his jean clad firm bottom.

"Knock it off Dean; you are already in so much trouble. The more you struggle, the harder it's going to be!" Hunter instructed as he decided to find the nearest semi-private area to deal with his middle son.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! Put me down, please! I'll be good! I'll be good! Dean pleaded as Hunter walked down the hallway.

Within moments Hunter found what he needed. It was a semi-private area and a fold-up chair placed against the wall. Hunter put his struggling son down just long enough to sit himself down. He didn't bother with a lecture as his son was in need of a quick hand to his naughty little bottom. Dean tried to fight his dad off but Hunter prevailed. Dean's jeans and hybrid boxers quickly found a new place around his ankles. His eyes grew wide from shock.

"DAD! ARE YOU CRAZY!? WE'RE IN PUB…LIC!"

Dean wasn't able to finish his sentence easily as Hunter had placed him over his knee and immediately started spanking him quick and hard.

Roman walked in from the corridor and heard a very familiar sound. It was the sound of someone being spanked and the spankee sounded like his little brother, Dean. He shook his head wondering what Dean had done now to displease one of their parents. He first thought was parents but seven out of ten times; it was their father, Hunter, who was doing the spanking. Roman followed the familiar sound as he was in a bit of disbelief that it would be happening in a semi-public area. He peaked his head around a corner down a long highway. His eyes went wide. He didn't see the actual spanking; but, seeing Dean's bare legs flaring with his jeans and boxers pulled down to his ankles, it was confirmed.

Hunter had been spanking his naughty nineteen year old for over a minute now with only the use of his hand. Hunter though was a very masculine man and he wasn't holding his strength back entirely. Dean was gripping onto his father's dark grey trousers, squirming, whimpering, softly crying and then it suddenly stopped.

"Stand up Dean."

Dean stood up and found himself standing in a hall with his pants down. His black tank top was just long enough to cover any private area. He also noticed Roman with his back to him standing guard. He could always count on his big brother.

Hunter stood himself and took off his belt before sitting back down.

"The belt?" Dean whimpered, "dad, please."

"Look, you tried a move out there that I specifically told you that you were NOT yet ready for. The worst part is you got your little brother involved and now he's in the infirmary with your mother."

Dean whimpered again. "Look, dad, I'm truly sorry that Seth got hurt; but, come on, we both know he shouldn't have been out there in the first place. It wasn't his turn, it was mine."

"Please don't tell me you did that on purpose!"

Dean jumped back, not paying any never mind that he can be easily exposed by one small twist.

"I swear! I swear it wasn't on purpose! I would never ever ever do that to one of my brothers; but, he did totally distract me and that's why the move got messed up."

"Oh little boy, like I said, I told you NOT to do it in the first place! Now, back over my lap."

Dean hesitated but seeing how angry his father was, he wasn't about to push. In front of the WWW Universe, on TV, yeah, he would push his dad; but, this, this was real life and he knew better. He got back over his dad's lap and Hunter adjusted him as needed.

The door opened and in walked another wrestler. He too heard a familiar sound. The voice however, he wasn't quite sure so he followed the sound to see what he could find. He spotted Roman standing in front of a hallway like some crazy over-protective bodyguard.

"Daddy! OKAY, OKAY! I'M SORRY! I'll never do stunts without your permission again! Please!" Dean sobbed and begged.

Hunter is on number forty-five with his belt to his son's naughty, firm, young bottom, when he heard yelling and shoving and then he heard his wife's voice.

"Damn it." Hunter mumbled to himself then stopped, "Dean, stand up, I need to check what the commotion is."

Dean got up; completely unaware of anything else happening as his world right now was nothing but a stinging red hot bottom and sobbing, streaming tears.

"Stand against this wall, don't move." Hunter ordered.

Dean obeyed without any hesitation. He stood where he was told and just continued to cry. Hunter finally got a good look; it was his wife Stephanie now scolding their twenty year old and Undertakers nineteen year old, Adam Rose. He walked down the hall with belt still in hand.

"What in the hell is going on?" Hunter asked now that his focus was off of the one child it really needed to be on.

Stephanie looked at her husband and then over at Roman. "Well, I was looking for you to fill you in on our baby boy's results…I walked in and well, Roman, tell him, tell your father what I just walked in the middle of."

Roman looked at his father and then eyed the belt that was lazily being held in his father's right hand.

"I kinda rather not."

Stephanie gave him the no-nonsense look and it was topped with Hunter clearing of his throat.

"Okay, okay, I walked in this way as it's a short cut to the lockers. I discovered that Dean was being punished; but, people could see his legs exposed with his jeans down to his ankles. I just stood guard so no one else could see. Adam walked in. I tried to get him just to walk straight through but he insisted on trying to look at Dean. So by time mom walked in," Roman pauses and sighs, "she saw me shoving Adam away from the hall."

Hunter looked at his eldest then over at Adam. "Adam, is this your story as well?"

"Yeeyeah, he totally shoved me!"

"Were you trying to snoop and look at Dean getting in trouble?"

"I…I just was curious who it was."

"It's very naughty to snoop isn't it Adam?"

"But…but he shoved me!"

"Yes, and he WILL get in trouble for that. You better be on your VERY, VERY best behavior for the next 24 hours straight or I WILL be calling your daddy and informing him of your misdeeds; do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal sir."

"Good, now go on, go shower and get dressed."

"Yes sir." Adam responded and practically ran out.

Hunter turned his attention to his wife. "Since I'm dealing with Dean, can you handle Roman?"

"I certainly can sweetheart, I certainly can."

On the private jet plane all three of Hunter and Stephanie's boys had an extra pillow with them. Seth, however, was the only one using the pillow for his sprained ankle.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Writing is fun; but, a lot of work. Please review, it's very much appreciated. XOOXO**_


	7. COLBY

**On the private jet plane all three of Hunter and Stephanie's boys had an extra pillow with them. Seth, however, was the only one using the pillow for his sprained ankle.**

**CHAPTER 8**

**COLBY**

"No way little girl, I'm not keeping this from your mother."

"Please, please, please, I admit I totally screwed up. I promise I'll get my grade up and I'll get a B for the semester grade."

"A B? Since when will your mom be okay with a B?"

"Having a B doesn't make me stupid."

"I never said it did. I just know your mom won't be happy with it whatsoever. I certainly am not thrilled with it. It took me an entire night to convince her to even let you go to that school."

"I know, this semester has just been different. I guess I just really miss everyone."

"Well do you want to quit and be home schooled, go on the road?"

"No, I…I really do want to be a professional ballet dancer. I'll do better."

"So why not just face the consequences of your lack of focus and then move on?"

"Because that consequence would entail me with a red hot bottom that's why. I'm really trying to avoid that here. I need your help."

Through his dark brown, amber colored framed eyes, he looked intently at the adorable sixteen year old girl. Her body was strong like any diva in the WWE; but, her face, she had the face of innocence; big blue eyes, long, light brown wavy hair and a few light colored freckles that swept perfectly across her cheekbones. He looked at her with a heavy sigh and leaned over from his 6'2 foot frame down to her 5'3 frame.

"What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Just sign this paper so my teacher thinks my parents read her note."

"If I do this, you PROMISE you will get your grade up?"

"I truly do, yes, I promise."

"Okay, fine, I'll do it; however, little girl, so help me if you don't raise your grades then we will be having a very special private conversation that involves you over my lap and a heavy hair brush, got it?"

"But, but what if my parents find out then they will already be doing that." Colby stated with a pouty bottom lip.

"Yes, I am very aware. That is why I said it would be private, so don't make me regret this."

Colby wasn't thrilled with the amendment added onto the agreement but it was a risk she was willing to take. She smiled and hugged him around his neck. He picked her up and hugged her back.

"I love you baby girl."

"I love you too Uncle Shane."

"What's with all the emotional stuff, she's already been back two days now." Seth stated as he walked into the living room suite.

"Yes, but my dear beautiful niece will only be on Spring break for a short period and I will again, miss her very much."

Colby smiled at him as she took the paper with the forged signature. She left right away to hide the paper deep in her backpack. She ran upstairs without looking and WHAM!

"Daddy! Oh hey, I didn't see you there."

"I can see that. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she answered as she rubbed her nose. As she did she realized the paper was no longer in her hand.

"Hey, what's that?" Hunter asked as he spotted a piece of paper a few steps down. He walked passed his daughter and attempted to reach for it. Colby snatched it first.

"It's nothing, just a poem."

"I would love to hear it."

Before she could say anything more there was something written on it that really had caught his eye. He crossed his arms and quirked his eyebrow.

"Colby Juliet Helmsley-McMahon, why is that paper addressed to your mother and me?"

"Ummmmm…I….it….ummm…"

WWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWE

Thank you in advance for your kind words in my reviews.


	8. Dealing with it

"**It's nothing, just a poem."**

"**I would love to hear it."**

**Before she could say anything more there was something written on it that really had caught his eye. He crossed his arms and quirked his eyebrow.**

"**Colby Juliet Helmsley-McMahon, why is that paper addressed to your mother and me?"**

"**Ummmmm…I….it….ummm…"**

Dealing with it…

"Hand it to me young lady." Hunter said firmly as he held out his hand.

"But daddy, it's nothing really." Colby tried.

"One…"

"But…"

"Two…"

She handed it over before her father got to the count of three. He never reached three with her personally; but, she's seen what three means due to her adoptive brothers, Dean and Seth. Both actually tested him and both heavily regretted it. Neither of them sat well for over a day.

Hunter read the note from her chemistry teacher. She stood there fidgeting even more than her brother Dean who is notorious for being unable to stand or sit still.

"Why Colby? Why did you get a D on your last two exams and then WHY is it signed with my name on it? I certainly didn't sign it."

Colby looked up at her father and knew she was already in big trouble, no reason to make it worse. Shane and all three of her brothers were in hearing distance. She sighed somberly.

"I have just been struggling with chemistry. I find it really boring and I just don't get it."

"Why didn't you ask for a tutor?"

"I didn't want you guys to think I was stupid."

"Your decision to sneak this behind my back wasn't smart but you are far, far from stupid. We would never think that of you. What exactly was your plan if you're struggling?"

"I was going to ask the class nerd to tutor me in exchange of something he wants."

"He? What does HE want asks Roman suddenly standing up with fists clinched.

"Roman, I'll handle this." Hunter said firmly, he then looked back at his daughter. "What DOES HE want?"

"Nothing horrible, he just been wanting to have lunch with me like forever. It's just lunch."

Hunter sighed, "so this boy likes you and you were planning on taking advantage of that?"

"You make it sound like a bad thing daddy. It's totally win/win. My grade goes up and he gets to spend time with me."

Hunter sat down on the step and patted the spot next to him for Colby, she sat down.

"This is slightly off the original topic but I think this is important to address now. How would you feel if you found out a girl was just using one of your brothers they had crush on? How do you think they would feel if they found out she was just using them?"

"I would totally kick her butt. That's really meeeaa, ohhhh, dang, got it. I'm sorry…wow, I really suck as a human being."

Hunter put his arm around her and kissed her head, "No baby girl, you don't suck as a human being. You just weren't thinking things through. I have another question for you. Was it you that signed my name or did you get one of your brothers to do it?"

"I promise I totally did NOT get one of my brothers to do it, I swear."

Hunter looked into her eyes and could tell she was telling the truth.

"So that means you signed it, I'm very disappointed in you little girl."

"I'm really sorry daddy."

"Wait, I have a confession," said Shane as he walked toward the stairs, "I'm the one who signed it. Don't add that to her punishment, that was all me."

"Why Shane? Why would you encourage your niece to lie?"

"I wasn't encouraging her to lie. I was simply trying to help her stay out of trouble. She promised me she would bring up her grade so her semester grade would end up being a B."

Hunter shook his head at his brother-in-law. "I see, alright Colby, go up to your room while I think what your punishment is going to be."

The sixteen year old held her head down before she stood up, "yes daddy."

Colby stood gravely, gave her uncle a sad, small smile then walked up to her room. Hunter waited until he heard the bedroom door close before speaking.

"Really Shane…really?" Hunter asked with dismay.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. She looked at me so sad and with those big blue eyes; I really just wanted to help her. If it helps to know I did promise to spank her myself if her grade didn't go up."

Suddenly everyone hears the sound…, "ppffffftt." They each look over in the direction of Dean. He noticed the instant focus placed onto himself.

"What? We all know that was an empty threat. Uncle Shane is second worse sap when it comes to Colby."

"Second?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, the first is Pop Pop."

Hunter nodded an agreeable nod after thinking about it for a second.

"What? That is not true." Shane tried to say in his own defense.

"I think it is, next to Vince, you definitely spoiler her. I'm pretty confident that IF it had come to it and she didn't raise her grade, she would have been able to talk you out of spanking her."

"That…is…okay; maybe it's true, I don't know."

"It's true, in fact, I think that is how YOU will be punished." Hunter said with a gleam in his eye.

"Punished? You can't punish me."

"I think I can. If you want me to trust you around my kids again then you have to start earning that back. At this point I don't think I could ever leave any of them alone with you if you do things like this behind Stephanie's and my back. You DO want to be able to do that don't you?"

"Yes, of course I still want to spend time with them and without needing supervision."

"Then it's settled, YOUR punishment is that YOU are administering her spanking with me."

"With you, what?"

"I'll do the warm-up and you will finish off the punishment with twenty licks using your own belt."

"The belt? My belt? Why does she need the belt at all? Why can't I do the warm-up?"

"It's simple; she did too many things without properly thinking things through. Instead of coming to me and her mother, Colby decided to lie and sneak behind our backs and she got you involved. Plus, she even considered using a boy for her own gain without considering his feelings."

"Well, okay, but after you explained it to her, she understood and I could certainly tell she felt bad."

"Yes, I agree; but, it was still part of her original plan. She needs a lesson to help her think things through on her own as we all know we can't always be there _with _her 24/7. However, because I could tell she felt bad, that is why she's only getting twenty and not more."

"Okay, fine, but why can't I do the warm-up instead?"

"Because, using the belt on that little girl is much more difficult and that is why THAT is YOUR punishment."

"Ppffftt, you never seem to hesitate using the belt on me." Dean scoffed as he flipped through a magazine that just happened to be nearby.

"Or me." Seth added with a tone of annoyance.

"That's because your baby sister doesn't throw tantrums or throw herself onto the floor in attempt to get out of a spanking, that's why. Did you or did you not just witness how she graciously went up to her room when I told her to?"

Neither Dean nor Seth could truly argue as they both knew it were true. Hunter stood up. He pulled out his wallet and pulled out some money and held his hand toward his eldest.

"Ro, take your brothers down the street and order everyone Chinese food for dinner."

Roman took the money, "yes sir," then looked toward both of his brothers," guys, come on."

Both Dean and Seth hurried; none of them could stand hearing their baby sister cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was thirty minutes passed eleven when Stephanie finally returned home. She found Shane sound asleep on their couch in their New York townhouse. It was their second home as New York was where Colby went to school. She placed a blanket from behind the couch over him and walked upstairs. She checked in on each of her children before she made her way to the master bedroom. Hunter looked up from his book when his wife walked in. He greeted her with a tired but warm smile. She walked over to the bed, leaned down and kissed her husband a hello.

"I noticed Shane on the couch, how did everything end up with Colby?"

"Honestly, during the punishment, Shane did great. He kept it together, he held himself well and strong. He hugged Cole for a bit after it was done before handing her back over to me. He left the room as fast as he could. Colby doesn't know, but I saw tears in his eyes. He truly was punished by having to punish our princess."

"How was everything after things were settled?"

"By time we all sat down for dinner, everything was pretty settled. Colby was extra affectionate; but, that's normal."

Stephanie smiled and kissed him once more, this time a bit deeper. She pulled away after a few moments. Hunter smiled, "what was that for, I would think you would be too tired to…"

She softly chuckled, "I am too tired, that kiss was a thank you."

"Oh? Thank you for what exactly?"

"Thank you for being such a wonderful husband and father. I don't tell you enough, I honestly feel like the luckiest woman on earth."

Hunter smiled with true gratitude.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thank you for your kind reviews. They mean a lot to me. XOXO**


	9. FAMILY MOMENT & DETAILS TO THE NEW KID

CHAPTER 10

**FAMILY MOMENT &amp; DETAILS TO THE NEW KID…**

Two months had passed since the forged note incident with Colby. In the back of a long black limo, Hunter's cell phone rang. He looked at it and after reading the caller ID, he smiled just before answering.

"Hey princess, what's up?"

"Hi daddy!" Colby replied excitedly, "is mom with you by chance?"

"She is actually, along with your brothers and Uncle Shane."

"Oh yeah, just hanging out?"

"We just had lunch and are now heading over to the arena here in Boston."

"Cool, and perfect that you are all in the same place at once. Can you put your phone on speaker? I want to share something with all of you."

"Certainly, one second," Hunter replied as he pulled the phone from his ear and turned on speaker, "alright, we can all here you, go ahead princess."

"Hi mom, Uncle Shane, guys!"

"Hi sweetie, hey munchkin, hi, hello and hey," is answered in return.

"Okay, so I have super exciting news!"

"We're listening sweetheart, tell us." Stephanie encouraged.

"I got the lead part for Swan Lake!" Colby squealed with glee.

That is awesome and congratulations are heard from everyone.

"That is wonderful princess, we are so proud of you." Hunter added.

"Thanks daddy, but, you're part of the reason I got the part. Truly, thank you."

"What are you talking about? You're the one who put in the hard work of all those endless hours of practicing."

"Yeah, but Ms. Boots is really into giving leads to people who do their best to go that extra step in life. It was between me and Sarah Peterman, ppffftt. Anyway, Ms. Boots ended up talking to Mr. Gyles, my chemistry teacher..."

"Chemistry? The class you were struggling in?" Dean asked.

"Yes, that one. Well, after Daddy and Uncle Shane…well, yeah, you know, so that and then daddy getting me a tutor, I ended up getting A's on my last four exams! Mr. Gyles was telling Ms. Boots how proud he was of how much I had turned around and improved in his class. It was THAT extra step that put me over on Sarah Peterman. So, yeah, thank you daddy for not letting me just slide by. Actually, you know, thank you too Mama, Uncle Shane, Ro, Dean and Seth…you all totally support me 100%. Some days I just want to chop off my feet because they hurt so much from practicing; but, then I end up getting some random encouraging text or phone call from one of you. It's like you just know somehow I really need a boost. So yeah, thank you…all of you."

Colby had finished talking and there was nothing but silence for a moment. Stephanie and Hunter were teary eyed due to being super proud parents; Shane, Dean, Seth and Roman were each sitting there with silly grins on their faces due to the truly warm and genuine thank you they had each just received.

"Hello? You there?" Colby asked when she thought her phone had cut out.

"Sorry, yes, we are here princess." Hunter answered.

"Yes, sorry," Stephanie added, "I think you just made us all speechless for a minute."

"I did, really?"

"Yes, I'm looking around at all of us and I can tell, we each truly appreciate the thank you; but, mostly, we are each just so, so very proud of you." Stephanie replied.

"Aww, thanks…OH, I gotta go, class is starting in two minutes, love all of you!"

They each reply back with their love right before Colby hangs up. Hunter turns off his phone and puts it in his pocket.

"Wow, I think I'll be floating on this cloud for a while." Hunter said with a goofy, sweet grin only a proud papa could truly display.

"I wish I could make you proud like that." Dean suddenly said softly as he frowned.

"Me too." Seth followed.

"Yeah, me three." Roman finished.

Hunter, Stephanie and Shane each looked over at the 18, 19 and 20 year old.

"Boys, what are you talking about?" Stephanie asked, "We are very proud of you."

"Well, we know you love us," Roman answered for all three of them, "but, we're always screwing up by getting in fights, throwing things, or trying moves we aren't ready for."

"Yeah, we mess up shit a lot." Dean added.

"Okay, first, Dean…language, second…boys, look at me." Hunter instructed in a firm but loving tone.

They each obey and look over at their adoptive father.

"You three work just as hard as Colby when it comes to fighting for your goals and dreams. You each want to be the best wrestler you can be and it shows. Granted, yes, you three get into mischief much more than your little sister; but, you three also had a much tougher start in life than she did. You each lost your biological parents fairly young. You could easily have gone down a totally wrong path; but, you didn't." Hunter praised.

"Its true boys, even when one of you or all of you are causing some trouble…we still are always VERY proud of you." Stephanie added.

The boys each look at their adoptive parents and smile warmly. A moment passes by.

"Okay seriously, enough mushy crap." Dean scoffed lightly.

Roman nudged him playfully and within seconds all three were semi wrestling around in the back of the limo. Before Hunter or Shane could say anything, Stephanie spoke up.

"If my new outfit gets ruined due to your messing around, I will NOT be happy!"

The three stop instantly and straighten up.

"Sorry mom." The three apologize in unison.

**LATER THAT DAY…**

Hunter is in his temporary office waiting for a potential newcomer from NXT. Shortly, there is a knock on his door.

"Come in." Hunter called out.

A nineteen year old, auburn hair colored, six foot one, nicely built, sweet faced boy walked in.

"Hello sir, you wanted to see me?"

Hunter smiled, "Yes Sami (Zayn), have a seat."

Sami couldn't help but be nervous. He honestly had no idea why Hunter wanted to see him. He had only been in the NXT for a year, surely, Hunter couldn't have noticed him, or so he thought.

Hunter smiled again and this time with a bit of a chuckle, "breathe kid, nothing bad is going to happen."

"Okay, but, what if something AMAZING is about to happen. That too is enough to hold my breath in anticipation, yes?"

Hunter chuckled again, "I suppose you are correct. Okay, let's begin then shall we? Here is the deal, my son Seth first noticed you about six months ago. He liked your moves a lot and told me about you. I have been keeping tabs ever since."

There is a knock on the door. Hunter sighed, "Sorry Sami…yes, come in."

Seth opened the door and poked his head in, "sorry dad, do you have like two dollars on you?"

"For what Seth and why didn't you ask your mother or Uncle?" He asked slightly annoyed for the uncalled interruption as he pulled out his wallet.

"They are both M.I.A. and catering isn't here yet and I'm really thirsty."

Hunter handed over the two dollars. "Here, now please, I'm in the middle of an interview."

"Right, yeah, hey Sami, love your work."

"Thank you." Sami replied with a huge smile, "I love yours too."

"Thanks!"

"Okay, Seth…go. Please."

"Sorry…k…bye." Seth replied quickly and left.

"So when you said your son Seth, you were talking about Seth Rollins? I honestly had no idea; especially with the storyline."

Hunter smirked, "yes, he, Dean and Roman are my legal adopted sons and yes, via the storyline, no one would know. In fact, that actually ties right in with what I need to speak with you first before I continue."

"Alright." Sami answered with curiosity.

"Before I can offer you any WWE contract there is a preliminary that MUST be agreed upon."

"Okay." Sami nodded.

"This contract I have here is for one purpose. It is to keep a long held and precious secret we hold here at WWE. This doesn't mean I'm offering you anything. It only states that IF you choose to listen to what the secret is then you MUST keep it secret; regardless, of your final decision. IF you should tell anyone outside of WWE this secret you would be fined one million dollars."

"A million dollars!? Wow, that is some crazy secret."

"It is a bit unconventional. So, are you at least willing to hear what that secret is and go from there?"

"Sure, yes, defiantly."

"Alright, sign here..here…and here."

Sami signed away anxiously. Hunter then took the preliminary contract and filed it away.

"Alright, so you consider yourself a pretty open-minded person?"

"Yes, I think so…yes, I do."

"Okay, so I actually do want you on the roaster. I would like to offer you a contract with us; however, you must hear what our secret is first."

Sami smiled ear to ear, he was just offered a contract, he could hardly contain his excitement.

"Alright I'm listening sir."

"Okay, good. Now, it's vital you understand that in NO way, shape or form, you have to participate. Participation is truly voluntary. We only ask for those who do not choose to participate, they, at the very least, respect those who ARE participants and treat them as if it's a normal everyday thing. Do you understand?"

"Alright, yes, I understand."

"As I mentioned earlier, the former "hounds of justice" are legally by adoption, my and Stephanie's boys; however, as far as parents and children go, we are the only family that is legally binding. We have other unrelated wrestlers who are in a NON-sexual "parent/child" relationship."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Here at WWE we are like one big family. In a conventional business, generally the older wrestlers would simply mentor the younger ones. Here however, we take it a step further. We bring that family environment to the next level. The potential mentor becomes the "parent" and the mentee becomes the "child." Are you following so far?"

"Yeah, I think so; but, why? Why not just stick to mentor and mentee?"

"Like I said, it puts us all at a higher level of family bonding. For some it's actually very therapeutic. They don't have biological parents OR their birth families are estranged. Our way can actually help heal many emotional wounds."

"Okay, but, why not just behind the doors sort of thing?"

"We want it to be a safe environment..emotionally, psychologically. That is why I said earlier that no one HAD to participate; they simply have to be accepting."

"Well, okay, I can honestly say, I can accept it. I may not understand it just yet; but, I am totally okay for others to do what they need to do. Umm, do I have to give you an answer right away about participating or not?"

"No, that dear boy, you can come to me anytime you are ready if you should so choose."

"Okay, great…so, how exactly do these little families become formed?"

"Sometimes it's simple chemistry. Someone starts talking to another, or gives a few wrestling tips and it sort of blooms from there. Other times someone comes to me, either wanting to be a "parent" or "child" and then I do my best to find the perfect match up. I haven't failed yet." Hunter answered with a warm smile.

"How many match ups have you put together?"

"Around ten."

"Really? Okay, that's cool."

"So what do you think? You in or out?"

"In! Most definitely. I mean as a wrestler, I'm not sure just yet about the pseudo family thing."

"Not a problem and welcome." Hunter said as he put the wrestling contract in front of Sami to sign.

Sami signed happily.

"Great, everything looks in order. How about I take you around and introduce you? Let others know you have joined us."

"Yeah, most definitely."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hunter and Sami enter a locker room. They don't step in too far before Sami gets his very first taste of the "family" life. They can't see but can certainly hear.

"Colin, how many times did I tell you to put that phone away and get dressed? It's vital we work further on stretching out your left leg." The Big Show told his 20 year old "child" protégée.

"Yeah, yeah fine. Just one more minute, I gotta text Enzo one more thing." Colin said as he kept his attention on his phone.

"That's it," said The Show as he grabbed the phone away, "I have told you TOO many times. You just aren't listening to me at all today. I have had enough."

Show sat on the locker room bench and began to take down Colin's jeans.

"No, wait, okay, I'm sorry, I'll start listening now." Colin protested as he tried to keep his jeans up.

The show slapped his hands away. "Knock it off little boy or I'll pull out the paddle."

Colin whined but let go. With jeans pulled down the Show guided his "son" over his lap and partial bench. Show positioned his hand to start the spanking but stopped. He thought for a moment then quickly grabbed the waistband of Colin's boxer briefs and bared his bottom.

"Not bare, dad, please…please, I'm sorry."

Show ignored him and the spanking began and shortly after that, the crying.

Sami still couldn't see anything but from what he could hear, his eyes were wide from surprise. Hunter gestured for Sami to follow him back outside. Once outside the locker room Sami found himself a bit speechless.

"Are you okay?" Hunter asked.

"Umm, I…yeah, I honestly just never thought…you know…that."

"That what, spanking?"

"Yeah, so that…spanking, that too is part of the whole family thing?"

"Yes, are you having second thoughts? You still signed a contract to keep the secret; but, if you want out of your wrestling contract, I'll allow it as I clearly should have been a bit more detailed."

"No, no, I don't want out of anything, honest. I'm just a bit thrown off a bit, that's all. And, I think I recognized the voices. Was that the Big Show and Big Cass?"

"It was, yes; and normally I would have given them more privacy but I really wanted to see how you would handle it. Honestly though, that wasn't planned."

"Okay, no, it's cool. I get it."

Before Hunter could speak all three of his boys rounded the corner.

"Boys, perfect, "Hunter smiled, "I know you are each familiar with Sami here. He just joined with us today. He appears very open minded but has many questions I'm sure. I actually have work to get back to. I would like you three to take Sami along with you over the next few hours, show him the ropes, let him get a feel for things, answer any questions he may have and introduce him to everyone else."

"Yeah, sure dad, no problem." Roman answered.

"Sami, my boys will take great care of you. You have my number if you need to talk to me personally about anything."

"Alright sir, thank you."

"Boys, no rough housing." Hunter ordered as he started to turn to leave but then paused and added, "Well, just don't break anything." He smirked and then headed back to his office.

Seth smirked and put an arm around Sami.

"Come on Sami, we have a LOT to talk about."

Sami took a deep breath and thought to himself…"yes, yes we do."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please Review, thank you for your support! XOXO**


	10. Learning the Ropes

Learning the Ropes

Chapter11

Sami was officially on the roster and on his way to Dallas Texas. He had unofficially attached himself to the Helmsley-McMahan family. Stephanie and Hunter didn't seem to mind as he was a good kid and the boys liked having him around. However, he didn't want to appear too clingy so he purposely was about twenty minutes behind getting out of the airport.

Sami had just made it out and was hailing down a taxi when he was blindsided and hit really hard on the side and fell. He picked himself up quickly from the ground and looked to see what happened. It was Enzo and he looked furious.

"What in the hell is your problem man!?" Sami demanded.

"You are! My girl told me because she saw you the other day that she wanted to be with just you as she claims to be toootttally in love with you." Enzo mocked.

"Okay, ummm I'm sorry; but, I'm not dating anyone right now so how is that my fault?"

"It just is!" Enzo barked and pushed Sami hard onto the ground. This time adding further insult to his first injury from being pushed down.

Sami quickly stood up and the two were about to take the argument to the next level. Fortunately Jonathan (Fandango) and Becky Lynch just happened to have been walking out and caught what was about to go down.

"Shit," whispered Jonathan and quickly made his way over to his little brother's best friend. Becky followed to help simply from the goodness of her heart.

Jonathan pulled Enzo back and Becky stood by Sami.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's going on?" Jonathan asked.

Sami didn't want to appear like a little tattle tale so he kept quiet though his eyes spoke volumes due to his anger.

"Enzo? What happened?" Becky asked.

Enzo looked at Sami holding his arm and realized he had hurt him. He also realized he wasn't going to say anything so he went with it.

"Nothing, just a misunderstanding, no big deal okay." Enzo replied.

"Sami, is that true?" Becky asked sweetly in her Irish accent.

He sighed, "yeah, it's true."

Both Becky and Jonathan were dubious about the answers but accepted them for the time being.

"Alright then Zo, come with me," suggested Jonathan, "I know we are staying in the same hotel."

"Yeah, sure, okay." Enzo answered Jonathan but didn't take his eyes off of Sami.

"Okay then, Sami, which hotel are you staying?" Becky asked.

"Umm the Hilton with Seth, Ro and Dean."

"Okay, perfect, I'm staying there too. We can share a cab."

**WWEWWEWWEWWE**

Sami and Becky walked into the lobby and were greeted right away by the Helmsley-McMahan family. Seth playfully tackled Sami and he involuntarily screeched out in pain. Seth's eyes grew wide and he jumped back holding up his hands.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I swear I didn't mean to hurt you."

Hunter narrowed his eyes on both of the boys. He had witnessed the entire act and didn't feel Seth was being rough enough to cause any injury. He walked over to asses further. Seth looked at his father now standing next to him.

"Dad, I swear I didn't mean to hurt him. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Seth; I don't think you did anything. Sami, did something happen you want to tell me about?"

"I…it's nothing," Sami tried as he kept eyeing Becky."

"You don't scream out in pain over nothing. What happened?" Hunter asked with a bit more authority to his tone.

Sami suddenly became a bit fidgety. He was brand new in the WWE and really didn't want to make any enemies.

"I wasn't paying attention when walking out of the airport. I..I slipped and fell. I landed on my arm sir."

"Let me see it."

Sami looked at him then Becky. He received an "it's okay," nonverbal nod from Becky. He sighed softly then put his bag down and took off his jacket.

"Hummm, I don't see anything too obvious but there is some swelling. Boys, take Sami's bags up to the room. I'm going to take him to see the doctor."

"Aww, there is no need for that, honest. I'm fine."

"Sami, Seth _hardly_ jarred you and you yelped in pain. You have a match tonight. I need to make sure you're okay. This is NOT up for debate. Independent adult or not, I'm telling you not as a parent, but as your boss."

"Okay, alright, sorry." Sami replied softly.

**WWEWWEWWE**

Later in the arena Sami was with Hunter and simply relaxing with an ice bag as instructed by the doctor. Paul (Big Show) knocked on Hunter and Stephanie's makeshift office.

"Come in." Hunter called out.

Paul walked in as he had a few questions regarding a future schedule of his "kids." He looked at Sami who looked liked he just lost his best friend and puppy on the same day.

"Hey Hunt…Sami, are you okay?" The Big Show asked out of genuine concern once he noticed him.

Sami couldn't speak, he was so depressed. He just shook his head sadly and avoided all eye contact. Paul looked over at the power couple and through body language asked what was wrong.

"Apparently, somehow outside the airport Sami here tripped and fell onto his arm. I took him in to medical earlier and after some testing we found out he has a bruised bone. He's on medical leave for maybe a month or more."

"The airport?" Show asked then looked over at the boyish looking, auburn hair colored, nineteen year old, "Sami, did you really fall or were you pushed?"

Sami's eyes shot up from the floor and honed up at the Show then Hunter and Stephanie and back to the floor.

"Just…I just fell."

The three more experienced adults knew the teen wasn't telling them everything. Paul sat down on the couch.

"Sami, I don't know absolutely but I have a feeling who you may have had an issue with earlier. A certain someone has been very jittery all afternoon, more than normal. He has a bit of a temper that sometimes gets the best of him. I'm not mentioning any names but if you tell me then I'll have no doubt."

"But..but I don't want to be like some tattle tale. I just started. I don't want people to hate me."

Stephanie lowered herself by bent knees in front of the couch so she could have direct contact with the young boy. She placed a hand on his arm and gave it a loving, motherly squeeze.

"Sami, remember, even for those who are not part of the "parent/child" program, we are all still family. We want this company to feel safe in every way. If someone here hurt you, we need to handle that. If we don't, it will only escalate the issues will cause a domino effect. You wouldn't want that now would you?" She asked in a soft tone.

He shook his head no.

"Alright then, good, so please tell us what really happened at the airport."

**WWEWWEWWE**

Big show left the office to search for Enzo and he was furious. On his way Colin (Big Cass) ran into him. He looked panicked.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Paul asked with a sudden mood change due to seeing one of his kids looking scared.

"It's Zo dad, I don't know what happened; but, we ran into Dean and he was telling us how Sami can't start for another month or so now because of an injury he received earlier. Zo just started freaking out and he's in the locker just hugging himself and mumblings it's all his fault."

Paul sighed as he knew exactly what was wrong. He knew Enzo was a good kid; he simply had a bit of a temper that he needed to learn to control.

**WWEWWEWWE**

Paul had a long talk with Enzo and convinced him to face the consequences with Hunter as Enzo was an independent and not part of the "parent/child" program. Enzo was sweating with anticipation as to what those consequences might be. Paul once again knocked on the office door and once again heard a, "come in."

Paul and Enzo walked in and immediately Enzo received looks of anger and disappointment, mostly disappointment.

"So it's true?" Hunter asked once he saw the guilty look on the bleach blonde's face.

With sad brown eyes, Enzo replied, "yes sir, it's true." He then looked over at Sami.

"Dude, I am SO sorry! I never, ever meant to hurt you like take you out of the game kinda hurt you. I was mad over some stupid girl I had a dumb crush on because she liked you. I hurt your career because I am a freaking idiot. I would totally trade spots with you if I could. I'm so so sorry."

Hunter sighed, he heard enough. "Alright Enzo, hearing your confession and seeing what your temper caused, this is the consequence. Since you are an independent then I have to punish you as one. You are suspended from WWE for six months and ordered to anger management classes."

Sami looked up shocked at the sentence. He saw the look of true heart break. Before Enzo could respond, Sami spoke up.

"Ummm, sir, I…I respect your decision; but, well, I mean, yeah, I'm pretty hurt but it's nothing permanent. What would his punishment be if he wasn't an independent?"

Enzo thought about speaking but decided he was actually curious what the answer would be.

"Well, that would depend on who his "parent" was but from me, it would simply be two weeks suspended and ordered anger management classes." Hunter replied.

With that response Enzo knew he preferred two weeks over six months any day. He looked at The Show as he had talked to him in the past about it. He then looked over at Hunter and Stephanie as if he wanted to ask if it was even allowed to enter the program under the circumstances. It was as if they could read his thoughts.

"If Paul is willing to take on a fourth hooligan and you are willing to participate 100% as HIS son then…(sigh) I'll allow it."

"1000% I will." Enzo answered then looked over at Show for his reply.

"Zo, if we do this now, there is no jumping back and forth."

"I know and honestly, I already feel Colin is like my big brother anyway and Summer and Jon are always really cool to me; and…and you, even just as Colin's friend, I still always kinda thought of you as like my second dad anyway."

"Alright then, I say yes and officially now as your WWE father, you may be only suspended from matches for two weeks but with me, you're grounded for two months. During that time you will be Sami's assistant and help him with whatever he may need."

"Yes, sir, I understand." Enzo said as he figured it would be worse.

"Oh, and one more thing."

Enzo looked up at Show with a look of terror as his gut was screaming that he didn't get out of what he was praying he would.

"Tonight when we get back to the hotel, you will most likely be sleeping on your stomach."

Enzo started to whimper but Show grabbed hold of his upper arm.

"We could do it now and get it over with if you like?"

"No, no, no…tonight, tonight is fine, I'm sorry."

"Mmm hum, that's what I thought. In that case since you aren't participating tonight, get comfortable alongside Sami. I better not hear once about you being mean to him in ANY way, do I make myself clear?"

Enzo had the look of a very humbled little boy as he shook his head yes and answered, "Yes sir, crystal."

"Good, I'll be back later to check on you."

**Later that evening…**

"Hunter, Stephanie…" The doctor called down the hall as he spotted the couple.

The two turned around to see who was calling them.

"Hi Dr Evans, how can we help you? Is it about Sami?"

He sighed heavily and lowered his voice, "I'm afraid it's about Roman."

"What about Roman?" Stephanie asked curiously.

"He didn't pass the Talent Wellness Test."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Thank you for your favorites and following and your reviews! **


	11. LITTLE ROMAN

"**Hi Dr Evans, how can we help you? Is it about Sami?"**

**He sighed heavily and lowered his voice, "I'm afraid it's about Roman."**

"**What about Roman?" Stephanie asked curiously.**

"**He didn't pass the Talent Wellness Test."**

LITTLE ROMAN

**CHAPTER 12**

**(A/N: I personally couldn't find the details as to why Roman Reigns didn't pass the wellness test. I'm not even going to try and speculate either. Everything else in this story is fiction. This ****one event**** is **_**based**_** off real current events. Enjoy.)**

Hunter sent Sami and Enzo out of his office under the watch of Dean and Seth. He needed the space for a private conversation. He and Stephanie spoke with their eldest child, Roman, about the details as to why he did what he did.

"I'm sorry, I totally messed up." Roman finished after his explanation.

"We're sorry too Roman. Go find your brothers while your mother and I discuss what your punishment will be. Don't wonder too far." Hunter instructed.

"Yes Sir." Roman answered in a disheartened tone.

**An hour later…**

Roman received a text from his parents; he read it then looked over at his brothers, Sami, Enzo and Colin who just happened to have been hanging around. He stood up.

"Well, this is it…hey, maybe I can hitch my way to Mexico. I'll just be a beach bum and live out my days there."

Dean stood up and placed a hand on Roman's shoulder. "Not going to happen bro. We need you, now come on, just go and get it over with. Worse case would be disowning you and kicking you out. We both know that will NEVER happen."

"Yeah, I know, I guess I'm just really not looking forward to not sitting comfortably for awhile."

"Hey, before you know it, two weeks will have just flown by and then you can sit again." Dean smirked.

"Two weeks!?" Roman stated wide eyed, "Do you really think mom and dad would be that extreme?"

"Wow, hey, okay, I was only teasing. Come on, you're supposed to be the reasonable one remember?"

"Yeah, well, if I were always the reasonable one then I wouldn't be in trouble now would I?"

"You made a mistake, you won't do it again, life goes on, "Seth added, "I also really don't think you should keep mom and dad waiting."

Roman nodded sadly and headed back to his parent's office. Being comforted and getting advice from his younger brothers made him feel even worse. He was supposed to be the big brother, the one that gave advice and comfort. He rarely used age-play therapy, it was always more Dean and Seth's thing; however, the disappointment he was feeling in himself right now, it was going to require a bit more than just the usual "adult" way. He could only hope his parents would allow him to take that method after this.

He reached the outside of the office and stood there a few seconds. He took a deep breath and then knocked.

"Come in." Hunter replied.

Roman walked in and sat on the couch as that is where his father's hand had gestured for him to do. Hunter paced a few moments while Stephanie leaned against the desk solemnly. Roman didn't dare say a word out of turn, he simply watched his parents and waited for their next move. After what seemed to be forever in Roman's mind, his father stopped and faced him.

"We put a lot of thought into this son. We wanted to make sure to give you a lesson that was just but also one you would never forget. We don't ever want a repeat of this ever again. You and your brothers are in the prime spotlight. Roman, you not only need to lead a good example to Dean, Seth, and Colby; but, to all the other young and impressionable fans. Kids look up to you. You want to be a good role model, right son?"

"Ye yes dad, I do. I honestly feel horrible. I let you and mom down, Pop pop, Uncle Shane, my little brothers and sister, everyone. I want to fix this, I do. I'll do anything."

"Good, that is very good to hear. So I'm going to assume it's safe to say that you won't fight us on any part of your punishment?"

Tears from guilt and needed repentance had already begun to pool within the sky blue eyes of the young 20 year old.

"Yes daddy, I'm really sorry."

Hearing daddy come from Roman's lips this early in the game was a sign to both Hunter and Stephanie that their boy was struggling with this from deep within. They knew they would need to take special caution to his psychological needs.

Roman studied both of his parents closely. He was already feeling very vulnerable. He wasn't ready to go full throttle into age-play just yet; but, he needed to test the waters. He hoped and prayed that calling Hunter daddy instead of dad was all the sign they needed. It didn't take long for Roman to get his answer. Within a minute Stephanie sat on one side as Hunter sat on the other. Stephanie took his hand in hers.

"Look at me Roman." She instructed in a tone meant for a child.

Roman obeyed and met her beautiful blue eyes with his own.

"This is what is going to happen. First and foremost you are grounded for a month. No cell phone, no video games and that includes being suspended from WWE matches."

"I can't wrestle?" Roman asked in a small, soft tone.

"No, only outside the ring when working out." Hunter confirmed.

A tear fell but Roman kept quiet.

"Lastly, you are going to get a spanking by both your father and me."

Roman's eyes flung wide open, "Why two!?"

"Because your actions are going to cause a lot of negative press on our name and the WWE. It's very, very bad for business. Bottom line, once Pop pop finds out he's going to be very upset and if he doesn't feel your punishment was strong enough, he will end up putting you over his knee himself. Daddy and I are pretty sure you rather have that second spanking from me instead of Pop pop…right?"

Roman nodded his head yes without hesitation. The muscles on the arms of Vince McMahon were at least twice as large as Stephanies'. Stephanie tried her best to retain a smirk due to how child-like Roman's expression was.

"Do you have any questions about anything?" Hunter asked.

"Umm yeah, what about my match tonight?"

"You are going in the ring tonight. The suspension will start tomorrow; however, your first spanking will be now." Hunter informed.

"And Roman, tonight, in the ring, we really need you to be a big boy. Are you going to be able to do that?" Stephanie asked.

Roman wiped a few fallen tears. "Ye yeah, when I am in front of the universe, I promise, I'll be very much a big boy. I won't let you down again; but, pease, pease no spanking now. What if I land on my butt during the match?" Roman whined.

"Then it'll be your reminder that you were a naughty boy," Stephanie said firmly, "now let's go, pants and boxers down and over my lap."

"No mommy please."

"If you fight me on this then the spanking before your match can be with daddy. If you prefer that then o…kay."

Roman quickly bared his bottom and was over his mother's lap before she could finish her sentence. She thought to herself, "That's what I thought."

Stephanie used her hand for the duration of the spanking; only toward the end did she use a wooden spoon to finish it off.

"Mommy, I'm sorry! Please, pease stop, no more!" Roman sobbed as she wiggled and kicked.

Hunter stood nearby with his arms folded across his chest and thought, "This is going to be a very long night."

**WWEWWE**

**Thank you for your favorites and follows and reviews!**


	12. A VERY LONG NIGHT

**(A/N: I am only now using a bit more details due to what I read about Roman Reigns on Sports UNCUT on June 30 2016) (**_**Side note**__**, the Seth and Roman in this story are both **__**without facial**__** hair and their hair is longish but not near as long as it is in reality.)**_

**A VERY LONG NIGHT**

**Chapter 13**

Roman had already been feeling little Roman creeping to surface. After receiving a fairly hard spanking from his mother, Stephanie, and then all of her cuddles after, keeping little Roman at bay was a very daunting task.

"Ro, snap out of it. You have a match with Uncle Kane. You HAVE to focus." Dean highly encouraged.

Roman looked up at him with big, sad sky blue eyes, "but Deeeaaann it hurts. Mommy spanks rewlly hawd."

Dean looked over at Seth for help. Seth simply shrugged his shoulders sporting a quizzical look of his own. Dean sighed and thought for a minute. He suddenly grew a big smile on his face as he remembered how their mother helped him once when he himself was little Dean and needed to become big Dean.

"Roman, Roman, look at me and focus. I need you to REALLY listen, okay?"

Roman looked up from the couch and answered in a small tone, "Kay."

Dean scurried to the front of the couch and sat down next to his big brother.

"Look, I know more than anything right now you just want to escape and fall deep within yourself and start healing your little self. I totally know that feeling but you still have a match. You can't let down your fans. I know for a fact that later down the road when you are feeling better, IF you don't go out there as big Roman and give them a hell of a match, you're going to feel like shit. Plus, what does mom and dad always talk to us about when we are in the public's eye?"

Roman sighed, "To always be professional no matter what we are feeling. We can be free in private."

"Yes! Spoken just like big Roman," Dean smiled proudly at himself for coaxing his brother back to reality, "Okay, what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to suck it up and get ready to kick Uncle Kane's ass."

Kane just happened to have entered the boy's locker room just as Roman had made his profound statement. He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Good to hear. I came in here as I was a bit concerned you wouldn't be able to bring your A game. I'm glad to see that won't be an issue." Kane said firmly.

"No sir, I'll bring it." Roman answered with confidence.

"Good, oh, and as far as kicking my ass…good luck with that." Kane laughed as he left the room.

The boys watched the seven foot, 324 pound, "demon" leave. Dean shook his head and turned his attention back onto Roman. "Don't let him get in your head; you're totally going to kick his ass."

**LATER THAT NIGHT…**

Away from the WWE Universe and away from any camera, backstage Roman suddenly just sat down right where he stood. His emotions were so scattered and he was so torn between staying professional, he just stopped. Several crew members went over to him right away and were checking on him. They asked him if he was hurt or if he wanted them to call his parents. Roman didn't say anything. Kane finally came out and spotted Roman. He ran over to him and kneeled down next to him. He spoke softly.

"Hey buddy, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Roman looked up and Kane found himself taken back. He couldn't believe how this was the same person he was literally just tossing around in the ring and almost getting his ass kicked by; but, now, now this person looked younger than usual and vulnerable.

"No, I just want my mommy and daddy." Roman answered in a small tone.

**Later in the Limo…**

Dean and Seth were playing each other on a video game set up in the limo. Roman, with thumb in mouth, was leaning on Hunter and sleeping.

"WWooooaaah!" Both Seth and Dean shouted.

Roman stirred a bit. "Boys," Hunter said firmly but in a loud whisper, "keep it down or you're turning it off."

"Sorry dad." They answered in unison.

Hunter sighed and continued to stroke his eldest son's hair. He looked across at his wife.

"You seem lost in thought, something I can help you with?"

Stephanie looked over at him and flashed a concerned smile, "I'm just concerned about our baby."

Dean paused the game.

"Heeyyyy." Seth whined.

"Knock it off." Dean warned giving his little brother the don't-mess-with-me-or-else look.

Seth looked at him long enough to contemplate pushing his luck but thought better of it. Dean sighed then turned to their parents.

"Are you really concerned mom? Should we be worried? I mean, yeah, he, you know, took some uppers but, you know, he…he just didn't want to let any one of you down. You guys, Pop Pop, Uncle Shane…everybody."

"Did you know all along Dean?" Hunter asked with a mix of anger and concern.

"No, honest. He just told me and Seth everything today."

"Did it make you angry after you found out?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, yeah, we wanted to punch him but then he explained further."

"Yeah," Seth added, "he told us why he needed it in the first place."

"He told us it was due to nightmares about his birth parents and losing a lot of sleep." Hunter replied, "Did he tell you two something different?"

"No, I just wasn't sure if you knew or not." Seth answered then quickly lost eye contact.

"But why would his nightmares start up again after all these years?" Stephanie asked openly.

"Maybe cuz…umm nevermind." Said Dean wanting to kick himself.

"No, what?" Hunter asked.

"It's nothing dad."

"Dean, tell me."

"Dad, it's nothing."

"Dean…one."

"Dad."

"Two…"

"Okay, okay, okay. We know you were trying to hide it but Ro found out anyway…he found out his birth jerk of a dad was just released from prison."

Suddenly the sound of soft crying was heard. Hunter and Stephanie first glanced and Dean and Seth then quickly concluded Roman was awake and heard what was said. Hunter prompted him up and scooted him onto his lap and held him in his arms. Roman simply cried on his shoulder.

"It's okay buddy, its okay." Hunter cooed as he swayed gently side to side.

"I'm sorry daddy and mommy, I'm so, so sorry."

"Shhhh shhhh shhhh, it'll be okay, we will help you through this, its okay." Hunter reassured.

**An hour and a half later…**

…"I'm serious Steph, the other boys are sleeping soundly. Roman keeps getting up due to having a million things on his mind. His second spanking I'm sure is also on his mind and why he can't sleep."

Stephanie sighed, "It would also release some more guilt I think."

"Okay, then its agreed."

From the hotel suite they hear fumbling around outside their bedroom. Hunter frowned then sighed and went to see who it was that was up. Moments later he returned with Roman and shut the door behind them. Stephanie sadly sighed but knew it's what her baby needed. She patted the side of the bed next to her as she was sitting on the edge. Roman looked at his parents quizzically but obeyed.

"Roman, sweetheart, your eyes are bloodshot and you look so exhausted. How is it that you are not sleeping?"

"I…I just have a lot on my mind I guess."

"Are you worried about anything in particular?" Stephanie asked.

"Umm, I…I don't know. Just thinking about a bunch of stuff." Roman answered as he fidgeted with his thumbs.

"Well, if you don't get to sleep soon you're going to have a very difficult day tomorrow while traveling."

"Which is why mommy and I agreed that you should get your second spanking now instead of the morning." Hunter added.

Roman stood up quickly. "No, no, no, no, I'll go to sleep now. I won't get up again. I'll be good."

"Look, you already knew this was coming. The only reason I didn't do it earlier tonight was because you were having such a hard time emotionally. I know you still are but this is the fifth time you have gotten up in the past hour. Mommy and I both agree that this is the best time."

Roman started to tear up. "But I don't want a spankin daddy. Pease no."

Hunter grabbed the hairbrush he already had retrieved earlier and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"This is no longer up for debate young man, over my lap, now."

Roman hesitated; Hunter took hold of his wrist gently but firmly and guided him over. His head ended up on Stephanie's lap. Hunter bared Roman's bottom and started in right away. With the first insult of the thick wooden brush, Roman wiggled, kicked and whimpered.

"Oww, oww, daddy, owwww."

Hunter peppered his bottom from center to lower sit spots and a few on the upper thighs. By the 50th Roman was wailing and begging his father to stop. He was crying so hard he couldn't speak coherently. Hunter had planned on giving Roman at least 100; but, it was evident in the intensity of his sobbing that 50 would get the message across as this was indeed little Roman he had over his lap. Hunter pulled up Roman's boxer briefs and charcoal colored sweat pants. With guidance Roman was straddling Hunter's lap, hugging his neck and sobbing on his shoulder. Stephanie stroked his hair.

"I..I…I'mmm sssooooorrrryyyyy."

"It's over baby boy. It's over. Shhhh shhhh shhhhhhh" Hunter cooed.

Roman cried solidly until eventually he cried himself to sleep. Stephanie cleaned up his face and her heart just broke when he would still hitch a few remaining hiccups.

"Our bed is big enough; can he just sleep with us?" Stephanie asked as she tenderly stroked her boy's hair then looked directly at Hunter.

Hunter gave her a soft smirk, "Yes, I like the idea of keeping him close. Maybe we can help head off any nightmares."

**The next morning…**

"Mom! Dad!" Dean called out just as he opened the bedroom door within the hotel suit. "I can't find Ro…" Dean grew silent once he found Roman sleeping soundly in the middle of the bed. Stephanie and Dean were already up and getting dressed.

"He's fine sweetheart." Stephanie smiled.

"Yeah well, he, you know, wasn't in his bed so yeah."

"Well I'm glad your big brother mode is on high alert."

"I'm always on big brother alert for Seth and Cole."

"Yes, but until further notice, you're on big brother alert for Seth, Cole aannd Roman."

"Yeah, sure, no problem."

"Are you sure buddy?" Stephanie asked walking over then framing her hands around the strawberry-blond haired, 19 year old.

Dean gave her an reassuring smile, "Yes, Mama, really, it's just still kinda early, that's all, I promise."

Stephanie lightly pulled him forward and kissed his forehead, "Good, then go get dressed and ready to head out. Is Seth up?"

"No, still sleeping."

"Okay, I'm putting you in charge of getting Seth up and ready while daddy and I work on doing the same for Roman."

Dean smirked, "In charge as in I can smack his butt and not get in trouble for it kind of in charge?"

Stephanie smirked back, "Only IF he's truly earned it Dean, and you ARE the eldest for now so yes. Plus, you know the saying, with great power comes great responsibility."

"I think I'm going to like this temporary position of being the Eldest brother." Dean smirks with a mischievous look in his eye then heads out to wake up Seth.

Hunter chuckles and Stephanie shakes her head, as she closes the door, "Oi vey."

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR FOLOWING, FAVORITES &amp; REVIEWS.**


	13. RESPONSIBILITY, CHAP 14

"Okay, I'm putting you in charge of getting Seth up and ready while daddy and I work on doing the same for Roman."

Dean smirked, "In charge as in I can smack his butt and not get in trouble for it kind of in charge?"

Stephanie smirked back, "Only IF he's truly earned it Dean, and you ARE the eldest for now so yes. Plus, you know the saying, with great power comes great responsibility."

"I think I'm going to like this temporary position of being the Eldest brother." Dean smirked with a mischievous look in his eye then headed out to wake up Seth.

Hunter chuckles and Stephanie shakes her head, as she closes the door, "Oi vey."

**RESPONSIBILITY **

Dean was only a quarter way back to his own room when the quote his mother gave him hit. _**With great power comes great responsibility**_. Dean froze with deep thought. _**Great responsibility, oh my God. What do I know about responsibility? If I'm ever too hard on Seth, I always have Ro to back me up and tell ME to chill. How can I do this? How? How? How? Okay, Dean, dude, get a grip. Mom and Dad wouldn't do this if they didn't think you could handle it. Deep breath, deeeeeep breath.**_

Dean walked into the room feeling much less confident in his new temporary "big-brother" role. Seth was still sound asleep, laying on his stomach and looking like the sweetest of all angels. Dean nudged his little brother's shoulder.

"Seth…Seth, hey, wake up."

"awwlloyyeupnommmmmTENmoreminutes."

"No Seth, five minutes and I mean it. We need to get dressed and pack…I'll pack for you, you just need to get up and get ready to go."

"yeahmmmmfffyea…okay."

Dean took another deep breath and took it upon himself to pick out the outfits for Seth and Roman and packed everything else away. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Stephanie opened the door and walked in.

"Seth is still sleeping?"

"Oh Shhhiiioooot, I'm sorry Mom! I totally got caught up with packing everyone's stuff and picking out outfits. Damn it, I already screwed this up."

Dean rambled in frustration and sat on the bed with elbows on knees and head in hands. Stephanie looked around at how clean the room was and how there was indeed two complete outfits laid out for his brothers.

"Woah, hey, hey sweetheart," said Stephanie as she sat next to her most naturally anxious child, "sweetie, you didn't screw up anything. Look, you already packed and picked out Seth's outfit. He showered last night so all he has to do is change and brush his teeth."

"Really? I did good?"

Stephanie smiled a proud smile, "Yes, you did good."

"What if he doesn't like what I picked out and he takes forever changing it?"

"Then tell him that due to sleeping in longer he is only allowed three minutes to change to an alternate outfit. If he hasn't made up his mind in three minutes then you choose for him."

"What if he gets super whiney like he can get?"

"What would Roman normally do in that situation?"

"He would give him a look like, go-ahead-and-keep-whining-and-watch-what-happens."

"I'm pretty sure I have seen you give Seth that look yourself. In fact, I think you even used it once on Colby."

"Yeah, but I still had Roman to back me up if I needed it."

"Okay, well NOT that you need backup, but daddy and I are right here. Sorry, DAD and I are right here. We can certainly use your help but you aren't all alone okay?"

"Thanks Mom and its okay if you say daddy around me. I know it's easier with little Ro and well Seth, he's always little Sethie." Dean chuckled.

"Am noooott." A muffled voice was heard from the other bed.

Dean and Stephanie smirked at one another.

"Okay then, get out of bed and prove me wrong. Get dressed and ready to go with NO whining." Dean challenged.

"Fine, I will." Seth replied in a tone of acceptance and pulled off his coverers. "Buuuurrrr, it's coooollld in here. Can we turn the heater up higher?" He whined.

Dean and Stephanie chuckled in unison.

"What's so funny?" Seth whined again as he rubbed his eye trying to focus.

"You. You lasted like two seconds without whining." Dean answered as he set the thermostat up.

"That's not true." Seth tried to argue.

Stephanie took Roman's outfit to bring in the other room then sat next to Seth for a minute.

"Seth, baby, to bring you up to date, Roman has chosen to try the age-play therapy and right now he's going to be little Roman every second he can. This means you need to be his big brother. Can you do that for me?"

Seth looked over at Dean and then back at their mother, he sighed deeply but took the news with grace.

"Yes Mama, I can do that."

Stephanie smiled, leaned in and kissed him on the temple. "Thank you sweetie, it certainly makes it a lot less stressful when we're all on board. I'm very proud of both of you for stepping up, thank you."

"No problem Mom," Dean answered.

"Yeah, no problem." Seth followed.

"Wonderful, alright then twenty minutes meet us in the front room. Daddy rented out a room at a nearby restaurant. This way we can all get together with other WWE family, eat a nice breakfast and have the privacy we need."

"Alright." Both boys answered in unison.

Stephanie smiled again then left to take care of "little Roman."

**(A/N: I know, I know, it's short; but, I figured you rather have something short than nothing right? I need to update my other stories as well. I'm having a lot of fun with this one right now though. Anyway, please forgive me for the short chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. Thank you SO much for your support, follows, favorites and reviews. XOXO)**


	14. Adjusting to Change

"Wonderful, alright then twenty minutes meet us in the front room. Daddy rented out a room at a nearby restaurant. This way we can all get together with other WWE family, eat a nice breakfast and have the privacy we need."

"Alright." Both boys answered in unison.

Stephanie smiled again then left to take care of "little Roman."

Adjusting to Change

Stephanie held Roman's hand as they entered the local breakfast hotspot. Hunter held the door open while Dean and Seth also entered. He followed behind. Seth looked around and it wasn't quite up to his idea of "posh" living. He was born on the wrong side of the tracks, but, once he was introduced to the finer things in life, Seth was hooked. Unlike Roman and Dean who appreciated the luxuries, they never forgot where they came from.

An older lady in her early fifties greeted them. "Welcome to FRANKS KITCHEN. My name is Greta and let me guess, this is the WWE party we have a reservation for." She said with a huge grin ear to ear.

"Yes," smiled Stephanie charmingly, "reservations for 21."

"Perfect, you five are the first to arrive. We are still setting up. It will be just a few minutes."

"No problem, thank you." Hunter replied with a charming smile of his own.

The waitress smiled again giddily and scurried off to finish preparing.

"Really dad? Why did you choose this place?" Seth asked as he scrunched his nose in distaste.

Hunter was about to reprimand Seth but Dean beat him to it and slugged him in the arm.

"Don't be an ass Seth, that's rude." Dean scolded.

"Oww, I'm not an ass and slugging people is rude too."

"Boys, knock it off. Seth, it is rude and Dean, no name calling."

"What about the slugging dad? Dean hit me."

Hunter looked at Seth contemplating a moment then looked over at Dean. "Dean, slugging your little brother on the arm like that isn't nice. Next time just smack his bottom. He tends to listen better that way anyhow."

Dean starts to chuckle, "Okay, dad, got it, will do."

Seth stood there with his mouth opened from shock. "Whhaa what? Are you serious!? He…he can't do that."

"For the time being while he's the "eldest brother," he can."

Seth crossed his arms and his mood only darkened. Dean continued to chuckle as the look on Seth's face was priceless. Hunter couldn't help but hide a smirk of his own. Stephanie was busy on the phone. Roman was oblivious to it all as he was checking out all of the surfing décor.

"I like dis place." Roman smiled as he continued to look around.

"Yeah, well what do you know, you're just a dumb baby." Seth snapped.

"I am not a baby." Roman rebuttaled with sad eyes and a quivering bottom lip.

Stephanie caught the look from the corner of her eye then quickly put her phone away. She immediately went to work at settling Roman down before his emotions got the best of him. Hunter grabbed Seth by his arm and with a settled move he pulled him back to the side by the front door.

"Owww dad, not so hard." Seth whined.

Hunter ignored his son's complaint and stepped closely.

"Little boy, I know you are not a morning person, but, you also know I don't allow that as an excuse to misbehave. You WILL apologize to Roman for hurting his feelings and you WILL NOT say another rude remark about this restaurant. It was highly recommended by the locals and was even voted best Eggs Benedict three years in a row."

"Eggs Benedict? I LOVE Eggs Benedict." Seth announced as he found himself suddenly distracted from the fact he was actually in the middle of being lectured or that he was upset just moments previous.

"Yes, I know you do, that is one of the reasons I chose this place. Now, as I was saying, you will apologize to your brother and stop your whining about everything OR I will take you out to the limo to adjust your attitude for you. Do I make myself clear?"

Seth sighed, "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good, thank you, now go on and do what I instructed."

Seth let out another heavy sigh but walked over to Roman who was now sitting at the bar with his head on Stephanie's shoulder while Dean did his best to sooth him as well. He glared at Seth as he approached closer to Roman. He watched his every move very closely to step quickly into action if needed. It didn't go unnoticed by Seth.

"Okay mother hen, you can relax, I'm here to apologize."

"You better be." Dean replied simply.

Seth rolled his eyes but turned his attention to his "little brother."

"Ro?"

Roman sat straight after he let out a couple of sniffles and turned to face Seth. Once Seth saw that Roman was teary eyed he couldn't help but feel bad.

"Hey, umm, I'm really sorry for calling you a dumb baby. I didn't really mean it. I'm just in a jerky mood and took it out on you. I'm really, really sorry."

"Are you reawy sorry or just sorry cuz daddy said you had to?"

"Honest, looking at you, I can see how sad I made you and I'm truly sorry."

Roman looked into Seth's eyes and studied him for a minute then gave him a small smile.

"Okay, I fowgive you."

Seth couldn't help but fall for Roman's sweet "innocence." "Okay Ro, seriously, as little Roman, you are way too cute for your own good. Knock it off a bit hummm, being the cute baby boy is _my job_." Seth said half playful but half serious.

Hunter quickly intervened. He stood in the middle of both of his boys. "Okay, okay, hey, when we get seated who wants to start with hot chocolate and extra whip cream?"

"Oooo I do! I do!" Dean answered with no hesitation.

Hunter and Stephanie had expected that kind of reply from Roman or maybe Seth, but, hearing it from Dean, they couldn't help but chuckle.

Dean looked at them with a quizzical look, "What? Just because I'm the "oldest," that doesn't mean I have to like drink black coffee and stuff does it?"

Hunter chuckled and put his arm around him, "No son, it doesn't. You can have hot chocolate with extra whip cream until you're 102 if you so desire."

Dean smiled softly and found himself feeling a tad shy for some reason. Before anything else was said Chris Jericho walked in with his two "children," Emma and Justin; shortly after followed: Randy Orton and his three, Cody, Heath and Eva Maria, then, Paul (The Big Show) with Jonathan, Summer Rae, Colin, Enzo and friend, Sami. A few minutes later, Kane arrived with his "nephews," Michael (aka the Miz) and Adam.

Everyone greeted one another with good mornings and each person was already aware of Roman's situation and therefore would not be thrown off guard later on. The waitress returned.

"Perfect, it looks like everyone is here and the room is all set up now."

"Wonderful," Stephanie answered, "but I just recently received news about seven more joining us due to flight delays. They are all on the way. Is this going to be a problem?"

"Not at all, our banquet room holds at least 50. We will add the extra place settings while everyone is looking through the menus." Greta responded happily.

"Okay, great, thank you." Stephanie smiled back.

"Follow me please." Greta said as she walked toward their banquet room.

Everyone followed; the only three that lingered a bit behind due to chatting was Summer Rae, Eva Marie and Emma. Chris waited and held the door open.

"AAAnnnnnyy day now ladies." Chris said a tad impatient.

"Sorry daddy." Said Emma and kissed his cheek as she walked by.

"Yeah, sorry Uncle Chris." Eva Marie followed and also kissed his cheek.

"Sorry Uncle Chris." Summer Rae added and she too kissed his cheek in passing.

With the sweetness of the girls Chris found his mood elevated. He was always a sucker for his little Princess and her princess posse. He sat down with a smile on his face as his boy, Justin handed him a napkin.

"What's this for?" Chris asked.

"You have three sets of lip prints on your cheek, it looks funny." Justin said with a smirk.

"Oh, okay, thank you." Chris replied as he took the offered napkin.

Greta made her round and took down orders of coffee, hot cocoa, and waters.

"I'll return shortly." She smiled and headed out.

Enzo found himself having a very difficult time sitting due to the very sound spanking he had received the previous night. While squirming around to find the right adjustment he ended up bumping into Sami's arm that was in a sling.

"Ooowwww shit, Zo, be more careful." Sami asked with a tone outlaid with pain and accompanied with an undertone whine.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Hey, Sami, no swearing please and Zo, bud, come on, be a bit more conscientious of your surroundings, especially round Sami." Paul advised.

"Okay, I said I was sorry." Enzo said feeling frustrated as he just couldn't sit comfortably.

Jonathan couldn't help but slightly chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" Enzo asked with a pout.

"Would you like some advice as to how you can find some comfort sitting after…you know?"

Enzo looked around feeling a bit shy as he's not used to being in this position. "Umm yeah, what do I hafta do?" He answered softly as he fumbled with his fingers.

"Sit on a knee. It helps elevate you. Just be careful not to bump Sami."

"Dang, why didn't I think of that? Umm thanks." Enzo replied then made a special effort to avoid bumping Sami again. "Yeah, that does help…thanks."

"Jonathan nodded, "that's what big brothers are for."

Enzo smiled as he was starting to really get into this unconventional family way of living.

"Speaking of needing pain relief, we need to get some food in you Sami so you can take your pain pills." Paul said.

"It's okay, I can wait." Sami said bravely.

"Oh, I have a banana in my tote." Stephanie offered. "Would you like one Sami? I'm sure it'll be much quicker than ordering one."

"Okay, yeah…thank you." Sami answered.

"Wait, who's banana are you giving him Mama?" Seth asked.

"He can have mine." Dean said quickly as to avoid getting Seth all worked up.

"Thank you sweetheart." Stephanie said with a smile as she pulled out a banana from her tote and handed it to Dean to pass down to Sami.

"Yeah, thanks Dean." Said Sami as he took the banana.

Randy looked over at Roman who was content sitting on his knee and coloring in an Avengers coloring book that came from the "magic tote bag." Randy smiled, "What are you coloring Ro?"

"Iron Man." Roman answered but didn't look up.

"Is he your favorite superhero?" Randy asked.

"Na uh, he's my second."

"Who's your first?" Chris asked joining in the conversation.

Roman looked up with an adorable grin upon his face.

"Superman."

A knowing, aahhhhhh is heard across the table.

"So Ro, how old are you buddy?" Paul asked as truth be told with age-play, it was anyone's guess.

Hunter and Stephanie took special notice to the question as they were curious themselves which age their son had chosen. Roman looked up again and directly at Paul and held up his fingers.

"Five? You're five already. Where does the time go?" Paul smiled an extra big grin of a smile. He couldn't help but find it a bit fun playing along.

Roman giggled then went back to his coloring. Seth was finding it harder and harder to actually be okay with not being the baby boy. At that moment, Greta returned with a cart of beverage supplies and extra waitressing help. Following behind them was Shane McMahon, John Cena with his girls, Bella and Bre, and Wade Barrett with his two, Corey (Graves) and Paige. They were all greeted warmly as they each took seats.

"I'm so glad you guys were able to make it." Stephanie smiled. "I know we are still missing a few but it's much closer now."

"Me too," Shane answered, "I mean it's not every day we get to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Sami asked

"Let's order first and then we will explain." Hunter answered.

"OOoooo daddy, can I have a mimosa?" Emma asked.

"No, you can't." Chris answered without hesitation.

"Aww but daddy, why not?"

"Because you're only 18, that's why?

"So? Just order it for me and slide it over."

"I'm sorry but did you REALLY just suggest that?" Chris asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Come on daddy, I…"

"Stop right there," Chris said holding his hand up, "your princess powers go far but not THAT far…no, don't give me that look. I said no and if you keep it up you and I can take a little walk to the bathroom."

Emma couldn't help but feel a tad embarrassed over the threat of receiving a spanking. Matters didn't help much when her "brother" started snickering. Chris looked over at him immediately.

"Justin, knock it off. You know better than to laugh at someone being reprimanded. If you don't behave then YOU and I can also take a walk to the bathroom."

"Ha ha!" Emma teased obviously before thinking.

Before Chris could say anything, Justin pinched the back of her arm.

"OW!" Emma screeched out.

From the end of the table Greta looked up from taking the order from Hunter.

"Are you okay dear?" She called over.

Emma rubbed her arm and ignored the question. That only irritated Chris even more.

"She's fine, thank you." Chris called back over.

Greta went back to taking down the orders. Chris got out his phone and texted Wade who was sitting right next to him.

"Wade, I just texted you my order along with Emma and Justin's, would you please order those for us?"

"Umm, yeah, sure." Wade didn't have to ask where they were going as he had witnessed everything that just went down.

"Thank you."

"How do you know what I want?" Emma pouted.

"Yeah, why can't we order ourselves?" Justin asked.

"I am pretty certain I know what you two like and don't like to eat at this point in our lives. And, for why you can't order yourselves is because the three of us are heading to the bathroom…now."

Chris stood up, "I said NOW." He ordered in a loud whisper but no nonsense tone.

"Dad please, we will both be good. Give us another chance."

"Mmm I'm pretty sure I heard the same thing this morning at the hotel room. Now get up or so help me."

Justin and Emma looked at each other sadly. Now that they were both in trouble, they united and gave each other sympathy. They stood up reluctantly. Chris leaned in as Greta was edging closer and he didn't want her to hear.

"You two meet me in the men's bathroom. I'll be right behind you."

"The men's bathroom? But daddy, what if someone sees me go in?" Emma asked with another pouty lower lip.

"Your brother will be look out. We won't have any privacy until we reach the hotel in Louisiana tonight. I am NOT waiting that long to deal with you two. Now go."

Both were now pouting but obeyed. Chris leaned down and whispered in Paul's ear.

"We won't be too long I promise. Can you wait until we get back for the announcement? I'm really sorry."

"Oh, hey, trust me, these things happen. We can wait, go ahead."

"Thank you." Chris smiled then went over to Stephanie and borrowed the hairbrush he knew she had in her tote. Everyone in that group knew exactly what she carried in her special tote.

Seth, Roman and Dean watched Chris walk out with the brush in his back pocket. In unison all three got the shivers as each knew how powerful of a message that particular brush had. It didn't get unnoticed by Stephanie and Hunter who couldn't help but look at each other and give a knowing smirk.

Greta finished taking all of the orders and left. Everyone talked amongst themselves until Chris and his two would return. Sami's pain pill was kicking in and he was feeling nice and relaxed. He was sitting between Enzo and Wade.

"I think I want a daddy." Sami announced loud enough for the entire group to hear."

For a moment the room went silent.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_**Thank you always for your follows, favorites and reviews. Please keep in mind if you review under 'guest' and ask me a question, I can't respond to you unless I know who to reply to. XOXO**_


	15. Getting to know you

Getting to know you

"I think I want a daddy." Sami announced loud enough for the entire group to hear."

For a moment the room went silent. Hunter spoke up.

"Alright Sami, noted. I'll get started right away on finding you the best match; unless, maybe, do you have someone in particular in mind?"

"Umm no, not really."

"Okay, well in the meantime Enzo is helping you get around due to your arm so you're in good hands with your four cousins and Uncle Paul."

Sami smiled a big cheesy smile, "I like the sound of that. It's a good start, thanks Hunter."

"You're welcome and feel free to call me Uncle Hunter now."

"Yeah kid, that's goes for all of us in this room," Randy added. Any domestic who isn't your daddy, well, he's your uncle."

"Or Auntie." Stephanie added with a sweet smile.

"Domestic?" Sami asked with a cute tilt to his head.

"Sorry, yeah, WWE is kind of split in two ways, independents and domestics. As a whole, WWE is like ONE big family; however, it's divided in two groups. The independents are those currently like Luke Harper, Charlotte and Roberto to name a few. They are each very open to everything but choose to not participate. Then there are the domestics which is everyone in this room plus a few others who couldn't make it this morning due to schedules. Does that make sense?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, that makes sense. So can an independent become a domestic and vice versa?" Asked Sami.

"Yes, I have seen many independents become domestics but I have yet to see a domestic go back to independent or not entirely actually." Paul smirked.

"What do you mean?" Enzo asked as he too is pretty new to all of it.

"Ask your Uncle Hunter."

Enzo looked from Paul and over to Hunter.

Hunter smiled, "Yeah, let's just say once upon a time my father-in-law was once my WWE daddy."

"Yeah, that's how Steph and I actually first met Hunter. Our dad brought him home for dinner when they were in town. Hunter was about 20 so Steph was 16? Yeah, she had the biggest crush. She was so head-over-heels that she hardly ate any dinner due to being petrified of spilling her food or something. By time he left," Shane said before he laughed, "by time Hunter left the house Steph was starving and totally raided the kitchen." He laughed further, "I swear it reminded me of a gremlin after midnight." He continued to laugh.

"So not funny Shane." Stephanie said with a tiny fake pout.

"It's okay; I think it's absolutely adorable." Hunter said then leaned over to kiss his wife, "I never heard that story before, and I think it's sweet."

"Mommy and daddy sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Sang-song Roman then he let out a cute snicker as he continued to color.

Seth noticed how everyone found what Roman just did to be utterly adorable. He didn't like how their parents were doting all over him. He felt that should only be given to him. All the sudden a glass of water is spilled and it gets all over Roman's coloring book.

"Oops." Seth said in a bit too much of a maniacal tone due to his unhealthy jealousy.

The tone and expression on Seth did not go unnoticed by Hunter and Stephanie. It happened so fast. Shane grabbed the coloring book and did his best to rescue it but the damage was done. Stephanie got up and made her way closer to Roman as he was sitting on Hunters right side while she was on his left. Hunter's chair became vacant as he quickly stood up, walked passed Dean and pulled Seth's chair back so fast he didn't know what was happening.

"Get up Seth, now!"

"But dad, it was an accident."

"No it wasn't. I saw the look on your face, it was clear you did it on purpose. Get up and walk out to the limo or so help me I'll carry you out kicking and screaming."

"No way, you wouldn't do that."

"You want to test me?"

Seth only had to think about it for a second then quickly stood up and headed out the door. Hunter looked furious and followed behind him. Dean assessed everything and thought about how he could help. He too stood up.

"I'll be right back, I have an idea." He told Shane who was closer to him since Stephanie was busy holding a crying little Roman in her arms.

"It doesn't involve Seth does it? Your dad already has that covered."

"No, I promise, nothing bad, I'm just not sure if I can but I want to try. I think I have an idea how to cheer Ro up."

"Okay then, good luck."

"Thanks." Dean smiled and headed out.

**WWEWWEWWE**

Hunter was in the back of the limo with Seth as he sent the driver inside to have breakfast in the main restaurant, under Hunter's expense. Once they were given privacy, Hunter had Seth quickly over his lap with his jeans and hybrid briefs pulled down to the middle of his thighs.

"I can't believe how jealous you are acting over this Seth."

Hunter lectured as he warmed up his firm bubble shaped bottom using nothing but his strong hand.

"Roman needs this right now and you have been acting like a little brat all morning!"

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK…

"Spilling water! Water on his coloring book! It was very obvious how content he was and you just ruined it for him!"

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK…..

Seth didn't really have anything to say, he was speechless. All he could do at that time was cry. Cry from his own frustration and being upset and now for the physical reason, his father's hand sharply displaying its displeasure. Seth kicked and wiggled as much as he could but Hunter had a strong hold on him.

"Knock it off Seth! You have earned every bit of this spanking!"

Two minutes passed before Hunter stopped just long enough to pick up the wooden spoon he had taken from Stephanie's tote bag. He quickly began to use it directly on Seth's sit spots and upper thighs. Seth's cries became heavier.

"I'm sorry daddy! I'm sorry! I'll be good now! I'll be good! PLEASE! Please!"

Hunter continued a bit longer. He had to make sure the message was spoken to Seth loud and clear.

**WWEWWEWWE**

Roman had stopped crying but he was still upset. The water was dried and everything was cleaned up when Dean returned with a few papers in his hand that he managed to get with the help of the restaurant manager. He sat next to Roman and their mother.

"Hey Ro, I couldn't find you another coloring book but I did get you something to color. I'm pretty sure you're going to like it." Dean said in a soft soothing voice.

Roman sniffled a few sniffles and hitched a hiccup or two but managed to look over at Dean.

"Wh…sniffle…what is it? Sniffle."

Dean handed the papers over. "It's prints of Superman. I printed them off the computer, you can color them in."

Roman's frown instantly turned upside down and he felt elated.

"THANK YOU DEAN!" Roman said a bit too loud and leaned over Stephanie to hug his brother. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome." Dean answered happily as he hugged Roman back.

Roman pulled away then positioned himself to start coloring. He was once again very content. The entire table couldn't help but feel the brotherly love. Stephanie hugged Dean then whispered in his ear.

"I'm very proud of you baby boy, very proud."

Dean tightened the hug a bit, "Thanks Mama."

**WWEWWEWWE**

The spanking was over and Seth was now sitting on Hunters lap with only his underwear pulled up and his bottom hanging off of his father's thigh a bit. The crying had subsided enough for Hunter to talk.

"Okay, Sethie, talk to me, why are you acting so jealous? Especially over a temporary situation."

Sniffle…sniffle…sniffle…"It's cuz I'm scared."

"Scared about what?"

"Scared that you and mommy will think Roman is super cute and realize that you don't want me anymore."

"What!? Seth, why would you ever think that?"

"Cuz, mommy is usually cuddling on me more and telling me I'm her sweet littlest boy and…and she hasn't done that at all since little Roman showed up…sniffle…sniffle."

"Do you realize that little Roman only came into the picture JUST last night? And do you realize that you haven't been nice all morning? I'm pretty sure I have never seen mommy cuddle on you or tell you how sweet you are when you're being naughty; am I correct?"

"But…I…umm…ohh…okay, but what if I AM really nice and she still gives Roman more attention? That means she loves him more. You know cuz…cuz that's what…nevermind."

"No, Sethie, tell me, please."

"That's what my birth mom did. When I was 8 she had another baby and she told me…she told me she didn't love me anymore cuz, cuz she had a new and better baaabbbyyy." Seth finished the sentence then started to cry once more on Hunter's shoulder.

Hunter swayed him until Seth settled again. What he had just learned had broken his heart.

"Sethie…sweetheart, look at me buddy."

Seth sat up and wiped a few tears and looked at his adoptive father.

"Baby boy, what your birth mom did was despicable. I am so sorry that you went through that. I need you to understand and this is VERY important, you must understand that mommy and I love EACH of you the same. We only have you boys compete in the ring but NEVER ever for our love and affection. You are each very special. Seth, buddy, you are a very kind-hearted, smart and talented young man. Even when you have your bad days, we still love you very, very much. Right now Roman is just going through an extra big challenge and needs this therapy. It won't work unless the whole family is on board. I can understand your feelings but I need you to realize we are not replacing you with anyone. You each have a special spot in our hearts and it's permanent."

Seth didn't say anything, he didn't have to, Hunter said all of the perfect things. He just hugged his neck then kissed his cheek.

"I love you too dad."

**WWEWWEWWE**

Chris returned with two humbled teenagers, their eyes displaying evidence of recently crying. They sat down carefully while Chris returned the brush and then sat down across from them. The vibe in the room was a bit different than when they left. He looked around.

"What did I miss?"

**Thank you for your favorites follows and reviews! XOXO**


	16. Looking for Forgiveness

**Looking for Forgiveness**

John filled Chris in as to everything that happened after he left.

"Damn, okay, poor Roman and good to know about Sami. You know both Cesaro and Sheamus were recently talking to me about possibly joining the domestic side. I'll talk to them about it again when I see them."

"Good idea…" John started to say when Bre sneezed again followed by a look of having no energy. "Baby girl, you have been sneezing all morning. Do you have any more…" John paused to fill Bre's head for a possible fever, "symptoms, mmmm pumpkin your head feels very warm. Everyone double your vitamin C." He announced as he backed up his chair and reached over to pick up the ill 19 year old and place her on his lap to cuddle with her.

Nikki moved from her seat and sat on Bre's vacant chair so she could be closer to both Bre and their daddy, John. The twins were naturally petite but next to John they looked even smaller. The door opened and Greta walked in with a big tray of food. She brought a helper with her this time. As the food was being distributed, Hunter walked in followed by Seth who walked over to Roman.

"Ro, can I talk to you please?"

"You are talking to me." Roman answered without looking up.

"I mean in private."

"What's the magic word?"

Seth sighed…"Please."

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm no."

Seth balled his fists and he was about to stomp his foot in protest. Hunter was going to step in when he happily discovered he didn't have to. Seth had caught himself and taken in a deep breath.

"Okay, I get it, you're pissed at me. I don't blame you. When you're ready, I really need to talk to you okay?"

Roman colored for a couple of moments before he answered, "K."

Seth sighed in defeat and went to sit between Hunter and Stephanie this time as that is how Hunter arranged it. Hunter whispered in his ear.

"I'm proud of you for stopping yourself from getting more upset. Great job buddy."

Seth gave him a bashful smile and thanked him just as his eggs Benedict was placed in front of him.

"Ooooo I'm starving." Seth said with a big smile on his face and started eating right away.

"Roman, time to put the coloring away and time to eat." Said Stephanie.

Roman looked over at her, "but, I'm not done."

Stephanie gave him the, you-better-listen-or-else look. With that, Roman put his papers and crayons aside and started eating his pancakes. Everyone was served, Greta checked that everyone had everything and once all was settled she and her helper left the room. Everyone continued to chat amongst themselves and eat their breakfast. Half way through Sami remembered something from earlier.

"Oh yeah, Sha umm Uncle Shane, earlier you said we were celebrating something, what is it? Can you tell us now?"

"I'm sorry, yes, well we were just going to celebrate Paul with his most recent "adoption" of Enzo, but, now, we are also celebrating you as well." Shane answered with a smile.

"Me? But it's just me, I don't have a WWE mommy or daddy."

"In that sense you're kind of an orphan but you're not alone." Shane replied.

"Yes, definitely not alone." Paul confirmed with a smile and a wink.

"On that note," Hunter says and lifts a glass and others follow, "congratulations Paul and welcome Enzo and Sami."

"Hear hear!" The table of superstars announce.

Bre had fallen asleep and the cheer made her jump a bit. John began to sway her back and forth as he covered her ear with his hand to soften the noise.

Later, at the airport…

Seth sat next to Roman while they waited for their flight. "Ro, please, can we talk now?"

"No, I'm still mad at you."

Seth sighed sadly, "K, I understand." He then got up and sat next to Dean. "Are you mad at me too?"

"Well, I'm not exactly thrilled with you at the moment." Dean answered as he played a game on his cell phone.

Seth replied, "Oh," and was about to get up to sit by himself.

"Why did you do it?" Dean asked.

"Do what exactly?"

"Get all jealous and spill the water."

"Oh, I…it's dumb, for some reason little Roman reminded me of Danny."

Dean paused his game and looked at his younger brother. "Danny as in the little brat your birth mom said she was replacing you with? That Danny?"

Roman couldn't help but overhear and he put down his picture book, got up and sat on the other side of Seth. He didn't say a word; he just hugged him then looked at him.

"Mommy and Daddy would never replace you. They love us. We were born to bad people but then our guardian angels brought us to our REAL Mommy and Daddy. You believe that right?" Roman asked innocently.

Seth gave him a small smile, "Yeah, little bro, I believe that."

"Okay, now that is all settled you two little brats need to drink your bottles and let me get back to my game." Dean smirked as he hit play on his game.

Seth and Roman looked at each other with a mischievous look then playfully attacked Dean with a few wrestle moves in the middle of the seat aisles. They ended up going into another aisle where Sami was sitting with Enzo and Colin. Dean ended up being thrown a bit and ran right into Sami. Sami was instantly in agony. Cesaro and Sheamus just happened to have been walking by and witnessed what happened. They both ran over.

"Boys, knock it off now!" Sheamus bellowed, "This is an airport not the ring!"

Cesaro was tending to Sami right away. "Are you okay?"

Sami was doing his best to be brave. The pain was pretty intense. He had tears pooling in his eyes. He could barely speak so he just shook his head no. Once the boys were sitting down, Sheamus checked on Sami as well. Enzo and Colin felt lost and wasn't sure what to do.

"Let's see your arm." Sheamus suggested.

With help they were able to see that his arm was swelling up again.

"Damn." Said Cesaro, "Okay, I'm going to go to the nearest restaurant and get you a bag of ice. It'll be okay. I promise."

Sami just nodded and said, "k."

Cesaro trotted off and Sheamus was left behind and not at all happy.

"Where in the hell are all of your parents?" He asked the five boys.

"Mom is getting snacks and dad is on the phone somewhere." Dean answered.

Sheamus nodded then looked at Enzo and Colin.

"Our dad went off with Jonathon and Summer to get a couple of souvenirs." Colin replied.

"Are we in trouble?" Enzo asked highly concerned.

"You two aren't, no, but these three, yes."

Dean, Seth and Roman instantly started begging Sheamus not to tell on them. He didn't have much say as Stephanie walked up just as Cesaro did with a bag of ice.

She looked at her three boys who had a combination of guilt and freight written all over their faces. She then noticed Cesaro sitting next to Sami and placing the ice on his arm.

"Oh my God," she looked over at her eldest, "Dean, what happened?"

"We were just playing around a little and I accidently kinda tripped and fell on Sami." Dean answered.

Cesaro and Sheamus both cleared their throats.

"Dean, you three were doing more than just playing around." Said Cesaro.

"Dean, tell me the whole truth this instant." Stephanie ordered.

"We were wrestling." Dean answered softly.

"I'm sorry, you were what?"

"Wrestling…I'm sorry, it sorta just happened." Dean whimpered.

"Who started it?"

"I did Mama." Seth answered.

"Me too." Roman followed in a soft voice.

"Cesaro or Sheamus, did either of you witness Dean trying to stop it or was he going along with it?"

"From what we could see, he was going along with it. Sorry boys but due to your actions, Sami's injury could be pro-longed." Cesaro said as he let Sami lean on him while he held the ice pack on his arm.

Stephanie sighed as she picked up her special tote bag. "Dean, let's go."

"Wh where are we going?"

"You and I are going to find a family bathroom. I told you this morning, with great power comes great responsibility. You could have prevented Sami from getting re-injured."

Dean just looked heartbroken. It was his first day "on the job" as the big brother and he blew it big time. The evidence was in his baby blue eyes as he simply stood up and went over to his mother.

"Sheamus, Cesaro, are you two on this flight?"

"We are, yes." Sheamus answered.

"Would you please do me a favor and keep an eye on my two boys until Hunter returns? It shouldn't be much longer."

"Not a problem." Cesaro answered.

"Thank you." Stephanie said then looked at her two still sitting. "So help me you two better act like angels under their watch, do I make myself clear?"

Seth and Roman both just nodded yes with freighted wide eyes. Stephanie accepted it their answer and left with Dean in tow.

**WWEWWEWWE**

On the plane all three boys, Dean, Roman and Seth couldn't sit well and Sami sat in the middle of Sheamus and Cesaro. He was content with more pain meds, more ice and the TLC he was receiving from two potential daddies.

**XOXOXOXOOX**

**A/N: If you watched RAW tonight (7/11/2016) then that is who Sami's future daddy will be. It was during a fallout between Sami and Kevin Owens. There was a third person who helped Sami out. And on another note, I really need to update some of my other stories. I can hear the other characters starting to get upset like Seth. They don't like all the attention I'm giving this story. They are feeling neglected so I must show them some love. LOL **

**I'll update this one ASAP. Thank you for your favorites, follows and reviews! XOXO**


	17. JOHNNY TURNS 21

**On the plane all three boys, Dean, Roman and Seth couldn't sit well and Sami sat in the middle of Sheamus and Cesaro. He was content with more pain meds, more ice and the TLC he was receiving from two potential daddies. **

Johnny turns 21

CHAPTER 18

Three days have passed since the big breakfast get-together. Paul, along with Jonathan, Summer Rae, Enzo, Colin and Sami, along with Cesaro had a small dinner to celebrate Jonathan turning 21.

"Thank you for dinner at my favorite restaurant, and thank you for the wonderful gifts. You really are my only family and I appreciate each of you very much."

Colin smirked, "Dang, someone's drunk."

"No he isn't," Paul answered with a quirk to his eyebrow directed at the seven foot tall, 19 year old, he ordered only one beer and it's only half gone."

"Sorry dad."

Paul nodded then looked at Jonny, "Well, you are very welcome and we love you very much as well."

"Soooo on that note, Tyler (Breeze) asked me earlier if I was free to have a couple of drinks with him tonight."

"Mmm and what did you tell him?"

"I told him I would ask you."

"I don't know, we have a 10AM flight which means we need to check in no later than 9AM. To make that time means we all are getting up at 7AM. If you stay out late tonight, you aren't going to have a lot of energy tomorrow."

"I can sleep on the plane."

"Right, because that is always an easy thing to do."

"Please dad." Johnny asked batting his beautiful hazel colored eyes.

Paul looked at him then at his watch, he sighed, "tell Tyler you can meet him in one hour but I want you back at the hotel by 11:30."

"11:30!? Awww come on."

"Hey, you may have hit your physical growth but the brain continues to develop until age 25. You still need a good amount of sleep to function. Do you want me to make it 10:30?"

"No," Johnny pouted, "but it's my birthday."

"I know buddy, but that doesn't change the fact that we still need to be up early. We have a very long day tomorrow plus you have a match tomorrow night."

Johnny sighed, "Alright, okay, 11:30, is that still okay?"

"Yes, it's still okay."

"Why can't we go out too?" Colin asked a bit too whiney.

"Go out and do what? You're still teenagers." Paul stated.

"I don't know, just out, do some kind of sightseeing." Colin answered for his siblings and Sami.

"If we didn't have to get up so early, I wouldn't mind as much but we do and you three are hard enough getting out of bed in the mornings. There is no way I'm making it more challenging."

"Awww, come on, pllleeeaaassseeee."

"Colin, knock it off. I said no and if you proceed to pester me about it then you're going to bed an hour earlier than everyone else and you'll be sleeping on your stomach." Paul replied pointedly.

"But…" Colin started.

Enzo nudged his arm, "dude, even I know you need to just shut up and deal with it."

Colin sighed, "fiiiine."

**WWE**

It's one in the morning and Johnny is outside a club throwing up in a corner. A man comes over to help.

"Hey, are you okay? Do you need some water or maybe I can call you a cab?"

Johnny groaned from feeling so horribly sick and looked up at the man speaking to him. Even in his state he recognized him and he wouldn't show it but he was grateful it was someone he knew.

"Damn it, Jonathan! What in the hell are you doing? Are you here alone?"

"I was with Tyler but the ass hole hooked up with some girl and left me."

"Does Paul know you're here?"

"Yeah, I just gotta be back by 11:30."

"11:30? What time do you think it is now?"

"I don't know, like 10:45?"

"Where is your phone?"

"I don't know, I lost it." Johnny answered then sat down and leaned against the wall still feeling sick.

"Mmm well I have news for you, its 1AM."

"1AM!? Oh I'm so dead."

The man sighed and sent a text out. _Paul, it's AJ Styles, I am here with your kid, Johnny. _

_Thank God! I have been trying to get a hold of him for almost two hours._

_He lost his phone._

_Could you please get him in a cab and send him to the Hilton on North and first?_

_Not a problem. _

_Thank you so much. I'll see you tomorrow._

_You're welcome and yes you will._

"Who…who are you texting? I'm dying here."

AJ chuckled, "You're not dying kid, you just drank too much; and I was texting your dad."

"Why? I thought you were an independent?"

"What does that have to do with anything? I'm still a responsible adult and I'm your dad's friend. I figured he was worried about you and I was right."

Johnny simply groaned again and leaned over to throw up even more. Once he was feeling a bit better, AJ helped him into a cab.

"I'll see you tomorrow kid, good luck."

Johnny got in the cab and still felt horrible but was still grateful for AJ's help. "Mmm ummm AJ?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Thanks for helping me and for what it's worth…I think you would make a great uncle if you don't want to do the dad thing."

AJ couldn't resist the warm smirk from within, "Thanks kid, I'll think about it and you're very welcome. Feel better, I'll see you tomorrow."

**WWE**

"Johnny…Johnny wake up."

"Ten more minutes." Johnny mumbled and groaned.

"No, now, I told you last night that we needed to get up at 7AM and that hasn't changed. So either get up or face your punishment now instead of later."

He groaned again, "What's my punishment?"

"For all of the things you did, you are definitely getting the hairbrush."

Johnny got up as quickly as he could. "The hairbrush, awww come on, can't this hangover be my punishment?"

"Absolutely not." Paul answered then handed him a large water bottle and some aspirin.

At that moment Johnny was too tired and in too much pain to put up much more of a fess. He simply took the water and aspirin and started nursing his hangover.

Later at the airport Johnny was leaning on Paul's shoulder and doing his best to sleep every minute he could. Aj was walking over from one direction as Tyler Breeze was from another. Tyler noticed Johnny was sleeping so handed his phone to Paul.

"Here, I had Johnny's phone and forgot to give it back to him when we split."

Paul was about to say something before AJ stepped in and was right in Tyler's face.

"Listen Tyler and listen good. What you did last night was unacceptable. You and I may be independents but as a whole, WWE, we are still family, we don't leave each other behind; ESPECIALLY a kid who just turned 21 and isn't used to drinking. You just left him for some girl! I found him outside throwing up sick and scared because he was all alone with no phone. Independent or not, if I EVER, ever see or hear you do something like that again to anyone I promise I will personally smack that little butt of yours so you feel it for at least a few days. Do I make myself clear?!"

Tyler stepped back and with an audible gulp, "Yes sir, I understand."

"Good. Now go sit down."

Tyler didn't hesitate. He quickly left and sat down as they waited to board. Aj shook his head as he watched Tyler leave when he sat down on the other side of Paul.

"You know, even if you didn't want to be a dad, you make a pretty damn good uncle." Said Paul.

AJ smirked, "Yes, so I have been told."

_**THANK YOU FOR YOUR FAVORITES, FOLLOWS and REVIEWS! XOXO**_


	18. PAYBACK

PAYBACK!

"Come on dad, you know he totally deserves it." Said Dean.

"Yeah, please, please, please." Seth added.

Hunter looked at both of his boys and thought for a moment or two. "You're right, what he did was definitely not cool. Alright, then tonight, it's on."

Dean and Seth high-fived one another, "YES!"

"Okay, you two, go and get ready."

"On it, thanks dad!" Said Seth.

"Yeah, thanks." Dean followed and the two left to the locker rooms.

They passed Stephanie on their way, "Hey mom, high-five." Said Seth.

Stephanie held up both hands and the both split and each gave a high five on either side. She turned around as they kept on walking.

"What was that for?"

"Ask dad, he'll tell ya." Dean called out.

_Alright then_, Stephanie thought to herself as she continued her original destination. She reached the makeshift office and once she walked in she saw and heard Roman sitting in the corner softly crying. She turned to Hunter.

"What happened? He was in good spirits earlier."

"Mommmmyy, daddy is being mean." Roman interrupted with a whimpering, sad tone followed by a hitch in his breath.

"No talking while in time out young man." Hunter said sternly.

Roman looked at both of them with the deepest, saddest puppy dog eyes. Stephanie felt the jolt aimed at her heart. Hunter sighed, "And turn around. I have had enough."

Roman stuck out his lower lip with the continued, they-just-kicked-my-puppy look and turned back to face the wall as he was told. Hunter was rubbing his temples. Stephanie repeated her question.

"So what happened?"

"What happened was that he was getting too worked up with the video game he was playing. Expressing a lot of anger so I told him he had to calm down or he had to take a break from it for awhile. That lasted about five minutes because then he was yelling at the game again so I took it from him. When I did that he literally threw himself on the ground having a huge tantrum, so I picked him up, gave him a few swats and put him in timeout."

"How much longer is his timeout?"

Hunter looked at his watch, "two more minutes."

"Okay, in the meantime, I ran into Dean and Seth who both gave me a high-five. I asked them what it was about and was told to ask you."

"Wh…oh, I gave them the green light for a match request they had."

"And what was that?"

"A handicap match against Tyler Breeze."

"Ohh I see, and I'm guessing it's for what he did to Johnny?"

"Yes, pretty much."

Knock knock

"Come in." Hunter called out.

Colin opens the door and walks in.

"Hey sweetie," Stephanie smiles, "how can we help you?"

Colin smiled sweetly at Stephanie then looked at both Stephanie and Hunter. "I just found out that…"

"Daaaaaad, it's been over two minutes." Little Roman interrupted.

"Well now you can sit there and practice your manners. That was very rude."

"But daaadddyyy."

"Roman, are you aiming to hitch a ride to over-my-lapsville? Because if you are, you are certainly on the right path."

Stephanie couldn't believe what Hunter just said; she had to turn from Roman's view so he didn't see her. She tried to hold in her laugh. What Hunter said was just so dorky and out of character, it was funny. A few giggles started to escape and she quickly did her best to turn them into coughs. Roman continued to pout while Hunter turned his attention to his wife.

"Steph, are you okay?"

"Hack, hack, cough, cough, ohhh yes, I'm…(clears throat), I'm fine, sorry. Just…(clears throat again) I just got something stuck in my throat."

Hunter looked closer, "Mmm hum, what is so funny?"

"Oh nothing, nothing, just thought of something from earlier. Anyway, sorry Colin, you were saying?"

"Well, I…I heard from Dean and Seth that they were going to be in a handicap match with Tyler. I was wondering if we could make it like a three against one or something?"

"We just want to teach him a lesson, not put him out of commission for a long while."

"But Uncle Hunter, Johnny is my brother. Plus, he told me earlier how relieved he was that AJ was the one that found him. He was sick as hell because after drinking six "fruity" drinks that Tyler recommend just suddenly hit him and hit him hard. He was all alone and no phone and in the back of his mind he kept trying to think how he could ask someone for help without getting his name in the press for bad publicity."

"Really? I didn't know that part. Independent or not, I'm tempted to put Tyler over my knee before the match."

"Ooorrr you can let me be part of the match? Please."

Hunter looked at him thoughtfully, "Let me think about it. I'll give you an answer within the hour. Do me a favor, find Tyler and send him in here. He and I need to have a talk."

Everyone looked at him as they all knew the word talk could easily be a code word for spanking. Hunter noticed.

"No, truly, just talk, I promise. OH, and Colin, do NOT do or say anything to him at this point. I need you to trust me, okay?"

"Okay Uncle Hunter, I promise." Colin replied then left to do as asked.

Once Colin left, "Daddy, I'm sorry, may I please get up now?"

Hunter turned to Roman, "Now that's the little buddy I was waiting for. Yes, yes you may get up."

Roman got up and hugged his dad then looked over at Stephanie, "Mama, I'm hungry."

"I had a feeling." Stephanie said and held out her hand. "Catering should be here by now. Let's go see what they have."

Roman took her hand and they headed out. Stephanie turned to Hunter, "would you like us to bring anything back for you?"

"Sure, a plate of whatever, you know what I like."

"Alright then, we will be back."

Stephanie and Roman headed toward catering when they passed Tyler. Roman allowed big Roman to surface for just a moment. He flexed his biceps and glowered at the young blond. Even while holding Stephanie's hand, Roman looked very intimidating and Tyler side stepped him as wide as he could. As they passed Stephanie squeezed Roman's hand to get his attention.

"Now, now Roman, that wasn't very nice." She said.

Roman looked at her surprised but then his look of shock quickly turned into a smile when he saw her smirking over at him.

Tyler was getting evil looks from practically everyone that afternoon and he couldn't figure out what he did. Now Hunter wanted to see him, his heart was beating a mile a minute as he knocked on the door.

"Come in."

He walked in and found Hunter behind a desk.

"Tyler, have a seat."

He did so without question and waited. Hunter finished up a few papers and purposely kept the young man waiting in anticipation. After about five minutes Hunter shuffled the papers and stacked them before putting them aside and looking up.

"So Tyler, how are things going here for you at WWE?"

"Just fine I guess."

"You guess? Is something bothering you?"

"Yeah, kinda, I wish I had more matches."

"Mmm well, you are still pretty new. You have to earn those spots."

"Yeah, or be related to you." Tyler mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Hunter asked.

"Oh nothing nothing. Sorry, just telling myself I gotta work harder."

"Mmmm well anyway, are you even feeling up to a match tonight? I heard you were out late last night at some club."

"Oh, I wasn't out that late, I left around midnight."

"Really? Midnight? I thought you were out with Johnny?"

"Yeah, but he ended up falling asleep and I met this really hot chick so I just left and let him sleep it off."

"YOU LEFT HIM PASSED OUT AT THE CLUB!?"

Tyler jumped back. "He was fine; I gave the bartender like $40 to make sure he got in a cab before they closed."

"ARE YOU SERI…" Hunter growled, "You have a match tonight so go warm up."

"Ummm okay sweet." Tyler said and quickly left.

Hunter was furious and left to go for a walk. After walking for a bit he started to defuse a little, but only a little by time he ran into AJ Styles.

"Hey Hunter, you okay? You look like you want to strangle someone."

"Ohhh I do, believe me, I do."

"Want to run it by me or you just want to pace the parking lot a bit longer?"

Hunter looked at him for a moment, "You might actually be able to help me."

"Alright, shoot."

**WWE**

Hunter walked back in and was feeling much more calm after talking with AJ. He went to find Colin. He found him in the locker room with his boys, Dean and Seth.

"Hello boys."

"Hey dad."

"Hey Uncle Hunter."

"Dean and Seth, the handicap match is still on but with one alteration."

"What's that?" Seth asked.

"You will be escorted by Colin. Colin, you will make sure that Tyler doesn't escape. At the end of the match, after Dean or Seth pins him, you're welcome to then finish the match off with one of your moves."

"Alright, I guess it's better than nothing, thanks Uncle Hunter."

"You're welcome, oh and boys, try to do what you can to have Tyler constantly landing on his butt."

"Umm, okay, any particular reason?" Dean asked.

"Let's just say that AJ Styles and I had a long talk and he and Tyler will be having a special talk before the match."

The three boys look at one another then back at Hunter. "Ooooo, sssss ouch." The three say.

Hunter smirked, "Yeah, ouch, trust me, he more than earned this."

**WWE**

With backpack in hand AJ made his way over to Tyler. "Tyler, we need to talk."

"Umm yeah sure, but later, I have a match in 20 minutes against Seth."

"Just Seth?"

"Yeah, that's what Hunter told me, why?"

Aj smirked, "Oh nothing but we have to talk now. I have to help prepare you for the match, Hunter and I agreed it was important."

"What? Since when do either of you care how prepared I am for a match?"

"Since tonight. Let's go, you are wasting time." AJ said as he started to walk.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming…where are we…why are we having a talk in the locker room?"

Aj sat down on a bench. "Sit down."

Tyler sat down with hesitance and looked at AJ and waited.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-two."

"Twenty-two, okay, still pretty young but old enough that you should know how not to be a complete ass."

"What are you talking about?

"I'm talking about what you did to Johnny. It was bad enough to have left him alone for some girl on his birthday, but I found out you left him while he was passed out. That…that is downright, contemptible."

"Wha, but I gave money to the bartender to…"

AJ held up his hand, "No, just no. That was very much the WRONG thing to do. Now you only have fifteen minutes." AJ said as he took a thick hairbrush out of his backpack. "Over my knee, this is your preparation for the match."

"What? No way. I'm an independent."

"Yeah, but an independent who did a VERY very despicable thing to one of his own. You can either except this as part of your punishment or get fired. Hunter's words not mine."

Tyler let out a whimper but was starting to see that what he did was an ass move and he also didn't want to get fired. He only hesitated for a moment before he went over AJ's lap.

"Finally, you made a good decision." AJ said right before he swiftly pulled down Tyler's tights.

"Nooo not on the bare." He whimpered.

"Be quiet, you have no say over how this goes now."

Tyler continued to whimper but said nothing more. AJ positioned him just how he wanted him and began using the brush hard and fast as they now only had ten minutes until the match started. Right away Tyler started squirming and kicking and pleading for AJ to stop.

**WWE**

Seth went out first once his theme music started. He had just left when Tyler and AJ came over. Tyler was trying his best to stop crying and focus on becoming his ring character. Dean looked over at him right before he headed out.

"Suck it up buttercup, this is payback."

**Thank you for your favorites follows and reviews! OXOX**


	19. NEW DEVELOPMENT

**Seth went out first once his theme music started. He had just left when Tyler and AJ came over. Tyler was trying his best to stop crying and focus on becoming his ring character. Dean looked over at him right before he headed out. **

"**Suck it up buttercup, this is payback."**

NEW DEVELOPMENT

CHAPTER 20

ONE! TWO! THREE! Ding, ding, ding. "And the winners are Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins!" Lillian announced confidentially.

Dean was just about to get up and celebrate with Seth and Colin when he noticed Tyler had turned over on his stomach. Dean leaned in and could have sworn he heard crying.

"Oh my God Tyler, are you seriously crying right now? Right here when we're LIVE?!

Tyler continued to cry. Dean took a deep breath, "Dude, seriously, come on. I know I am not real happy with you right now but I don't want you to ruin your reputation either."

"What reputation is that? Being a total douche?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "your rep in regard to being super confident. A lot of the WWE Universe is cool but a lot are not so forgiving. They can be harsh. You don't want them calling you a big baby right?"

Tyler sniffled, "No, I really don't. How can I get out of this now though? The cameras will focus in."

Dean thought for a minute, "damn it, okay, I have a plan, you will have to fake a bad leg injury. I'll pretend to help you and you can lean into me with your head down."

"Isn't it bad though if they see you being nice to me?" Tyler asked followed by a couple more sniffles.

"They don't call me a lunatic for nothing. Being a jerk one second and nice the next only proves how unstable I am."

Tyler turned his way over to Dean with a dubious look upon his face. Dean smirked, "trust me, it'll work."

Being that no one else was privy to the conversation, everyone, Seth, Colin, the announcers and definitely WWE Universe, was in shock when they witnessed Dean helping Tyler out of the ring and up the platform. Tyler faked a limp with his leg as Seth and Colin was giving Dean a hard time all the way back. Dean simply ignored them as he truly did believe Tyler had learned his lesson and was now ready to make amends.

Hunter, Stephanie, Roman, AJ Styles and a few others gathered in the back where the boys would end up. Dean walked Tyler all the way through just for good measure that no one outside of the regular WWE crew would see the truth.

"Tyler, are you okay?" Stephanie asked as her motherly instincts went into overdrive.

Tyler wipes his face, "thank you Dean," he said before he looked up and over at everyone with clearly defined post-crying eyes. Stephanie stepped closer. Independent or not, he wasn't much older than her own children and he was clearly not well.

"It…it's okay, physically, I'm fine. Well, mostly fine," he corrected as he rubbed his very tender bubble butt. He looked over at Hunter. "I'm so sorry sir. I honestly don't know what happened. First with AJ and then like seconds later I had a handicap match and everyone was just really upset with me but…but in a different way. I swear I tried my best to be in character but I just lost it and totally started crying. Dean helped me though. We faked the injury to make sense as why Dean and I were talking in the middle of the ring so long and then we didn't want the camera's to focus in on the fact that I was crying."

Seth threw up his arms, "really!? That's what this was all about? Wow, okay, well I'm going to take a shower." He huffed and took off toward the locker room. No one stopped him as they were all sure a shower would help ease his mood a bit. Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. Stephanie hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Proud of you baby boy. You not only helped keep Tyler's character in tact but you inadvertently brought an element of surprise to the show. The universe eats stuff up like that big time, great job!"

Dean felt himself blush.

"Your mother is right son, you handled that very well. Super great job. Why don't you hit the showers as well? When you and Seth are ready, we can head out since that was the last match."

"Kay dad, come on Ro, you can hang out with me."

"Really? For reals?" Roman asked excitedly.

"Yes, for reals, come on."

"Don't let him out of your site Dean and no wrestling in the locker room." Stephanie said as the two started to leave."

"Mom, trust me, I'm not about to let that happen again, guaranteed." Dean replied as he had a sudden flashback over his mother's knee in the airport lounge along with the dreaded wooden spoon.

He felt himself shiver and Stephanie couldn't help but smirk at how cute he appeared. "Good to know and Roman, you better listen to your brothers."

"I will ma'ma, pomise."

She nodded with approval and the two took off. Hunter focused back onto the young blond.

"Tyler, it's okay. All in all you took your punishment well and I certainly hope you learned your lesson as to why we did what we did." Said Hunter.

"I did, it hit me half way through the match after being slammed on my ass for like the fifth time in a row and Colin yelling at me about what a total creep I was toward his brother, I realized he was right. When Dean pinned me, everything just hit me. Yeah, my ass hurts but I wasn't crying because of that. Johnny is my friend and I treated him worse than an enemy. Plus, it was his birthday and I…" Tyler started crying again.

AJ was about to step forward when Johnny himself appeared from the back. AJ gave him a small encouraging smile and backed away. Johnny put his arms around Tyler which startled the independent 22 year old. Tyler looked up and saw who it was and cried harder. He swung his arms around him and cried onto his chest. The crowd disbursed in order to give the two some privacy, only AJ and Paul stayed behind.

"I'm so sorry Johnny. I don't know why I did that to you. She wasn't even that cute. Even…even if she was, no girl is worth it. I'm soooorrrrryyyyy." Tyler sobbed.

"I kinda know why. You always say things like you gotta hurt others before they hurt you. I think you just got hurt really bad at some point in your life and so you're afraid of getting close to anyone."

Tyler pulled away and started to settle down a bit, he couldn't help but give a small smirk and sniffled, "look at you Dr Johnny, all philosophical and such."

Johnny shrugged and smirked back, "Naa, I just watch a lot of Dr Phil."

The mood lightened up after that and Johnny, Tyler and the two older wrestlers had a good laugh. AJ handed Tyler some tissues he got a hold of from the seamstress once the laughter started to dissipate. Tyler took them and started to wipe his tears and blow his nose.

"Hey, there is a 3 hour drive to our next destination. Why don't you ride with me, Cesaro, Sami and Finn (Balor)?" AJ asked Tyler.

Paul looked at AJ, "Sami's going to ride with you guys? He didn't say anything to me."

"Oh, maybe he just didn't get a chance yet. I'm also thinking he and Cesaro have been hanging out a lot more lately. My guess is they are both thinking about joining the domestic side together."

"Alright, what about you? Have you thought more about it?"

"I have," AJ smiled then turned to Tyler, "So Ty, are you in?"

He wiped a few more tears, "Yeah, I'm in but first, Johnny, you forgive me?"

"Yeah…I forgive you." He smiled and hugged his emotionally damaged friend one more time before they parted ways for the night.

AJ put his arm around Tyler, "I have a feeling you, me and Finn are going to become really close and it's going to be sooner than later."

Tyler looked up at him and smiled humbly, "I think I like the idea of that. Well, my butt may not like it so much but you know, I like the idea of someone looking out for me…thanks."

"You're welcome and thank you for accepting my help."

"Well, the first time, I didn't really have much choice." Tyler smirked.

"No, but you did this time and that's what counts." AJ answered as he smirked back and gave his potential new "son" a big side hug.

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! XOXO**


End file.
